Gakuen Geijutsu Saison 1
by Laloo-Sensei Awa-No-Danna
Summary: A Ame, deux jeunes artistes viennent passer leurs études. Gakuen Geijutsu. Un lieu prestigieux et peuplé de gens tous aussi... bizarres les uns que les autres. Les personnages Awa & Laloo sont notre proprieté oui nous sommes deux Merci de bien vouloir le respecter.
1. Introduction

_Gakuen Geijutsu._

_**Introduction.**_

_Ame, Centre Ville._

Les rues d'Ame étaient bondées de monde, pleine période de fin d'été. Car pour certain, les vacances n'étaient pas finies. Oui... Pour certains seulement. Car il était temps pour les élèves, et nouveaux élèves de Gakuen Geijutsu de reprendre leurs activités.

Au milieu de cette foule, deux jeunes garçons, tous deux visiblement opposés tant en taille qu'en apparence, déambulaient dans les ruelles, tout en essayant de se frayer un passage au milieu des touristes venus de loin pour certain. L'un d'eux tenait une carte, si grande qu'il ne parvenait pas à la déplier totalement dans la masse. Il la tournait et la retournait dans tous les sens, d'un air agaçé.

Donne-moi ça Danna tu vas finir parla déchirer. Hm..

On trouvera jamais cette foutue école. Elle doit être aussi paumée que ce village minuscule. Comment ça peut contenir autant de gens, d'ailleurs ? En plus y'a rien d'intéressant.. Hé rends-moi ça, tu ne sais même pas te servir d'une carte.

Hm... Mais moi je n'ai pas besoin de carte... Fit-il avec un sourire irrésistible.

Pendant qu'ils marchèrent, autour d'eux, la vie semblait colorée, chaleureuse. Mais ils s'en fichaient royalement. En fait, cela faisait quatre heures qu'ils marchaient, sans trouver leur chemin. Aucun des deux ne connaissant se village, et encore moins ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Alors, pour se venger de leur manque de sens de l'orientation, les deux jeunes hommes allèrent manger quelque chose.

Leur route continua encore quelques heures, puis ils finirent par trouver le fameux bâtiment. Plutôt imposant, d'ailleurs. Les deux garçons se demandèrent comment avaient-ils pu le rater. Ils contemplèrent l'école, pendant cinq bonnes minutes, sans se parler, leurs bouches grandes ouvertes.

L'entrée était grandiose. Un hall gigantesque, et sans parler de l'architecture, qui elle était unique et originale. Une quantité importante d'étudiants couraient dans les couloirs à la recherche de leurs dortoirs, et de leurs salles de cours respectives. Des élèves tous aussi passionnants et différents les uns des autres. Les deux nouveaux, firent une nouvelle fois une drôle de tête.

Si je m'attendais à ça... fit l'un d'entre eux.

Il fallut une nouvelle fois regarder une carte. Le plan de l'Académie était pire qu'un casse-tête chinois : il y avait au moins une dizaine de bâtiments différents. Plantés devant le plan, les deux garçons soupirèrent longuement. Leurs jambes n'allaient pas encore se reposer, pour le moment. Ils se remirent donc à chercher, papiers administratifs en mains.

_Gakuen Geijutsu, bâtiments 6._

Dortoir n°3, c'est ici.

Hm, ce n'est pas trop tôt...

Une fois entrés, les deux jeunes garçons étaient déjà affalés sur un large lit, et l'un d'eux se mit à rire bêtement. C'était le plus grand des deux, il avait de longs cheveux blonds, dont les mèches retombaient gracieusement sur son fin visage androgyne, avec pour couronner le tout, une paire d'yeux couleur gris-perle. Son regard était souligné d'un trait de crayon noir, et son sourire traduisait tout simplement une joie exquise. Il contemplait son ami, avec sincérité. Ce dernier, bien plus petit que lui, avait l'air bien moins expressif, ses yeux chocolats traduisait une certaine malice à l'égard de son compagnon, à demi cachés par ses mèches de cheveux rouges, assez épaisses sur son visage son imperfection. Ils se mirent soudainement à rire tous les deux. Quand quelqu'un ouvrit la porte brusquement, surprenant les deux garçons. Un colocataire de plus, certainement...

En effet, un jeune homme massif, d'une chevelure grise plaquée impeccablement, et d'yeux couleur mauve entra avec force dans la chambre, suivit de deux autres, qui eux avaient l'air plus âgé.

- Voilà, hn, c'est le dortoir n°3, fit le deuxième, sans vraiment d'expression.  
- Mon dieu ! Ce truc ? Un dortoir ?

- Euh… Salut ? Fit le blond.

Le plus jeune jurait presque déjà, il avait l'air étonné de voir que son dortoir était déjà envahi par deux autres tout aussi jeunes que lui. En fait il avait le même âge que celui qui était blond.

-Salut,... répondit le premier. Il avait des yeux noirs un peu étranges, et des cheveux bruns, noués en queue de cheval. Moi, c'est Itachi Uchiwa.

- Hm, fit le blond avec une pointe de sarcasme. Moi, je m'appelle Deidara.

-Sasori. Fit son ami, aux cheveux rouges.

-Kakuzu ... C'était le nom de l'homme froid, entré en dernier.

- Et moi Hidan ! Fit le jeune homme aux cheveux d'argent.

Le plus âgé, Kakuzu, reprit la parole.

- Ce lit-là est pour moi.

Il avait vraiment l'air froid et agressif, à en donner des frissons.

Celui qui avait indiqué le dortoir et qui était arrivé en deuxième, Itachi, désigna aussi son lit, il était vrai qu'ils leurs étaient attribués. Il ne restait plus qu'au râleur de prendre le lit restant. Sasori et Deidara les regardèrent, sans rien dire, un peu étouffé par trois autres mecs venus ajouter encore un peu plus de testostérone dans leur quotidien. Itachi expliquait qu'ils étaient là depuis un an déjà. Puis il prit un moment pour établir les règles de la chambre et énumérer les règles propre à l'académie, afin d'éclaircir les nouveaux venus.

- Hn...Premièrement :

- Aucun mélange filles/garçons ne sera toléré dans les dortoirs (uniquement).

- Tout examen loupé ne pourra être rattrapé et sera pénalisant.

- Tenue descente exigée.

- Pas d'alcool, pas de cigarette, ou quelques drogues que ce soit.

- Les portes des établissements dont la fonction est de loger les étudiants fermeront à 23h, passé ce délai, aucun élève ou autre personnes ne pourra entrer ou sortir du bâtiment concerné.

- Toute absence, ou retard, ne sera pas pris en compte et pénalisera grandement la réussite du semestre.

- Les activités musicales ne pourront être effectuées que dans les locaux spéciaux, prévu à cet effet.

- Les options facultatives, une fois choisies, ne pourront être abandonnés.

Il est vrai, en venant ici tout le monde savait que les règles étaient strictes, mais le brailleur aux yeux mauves continuait ça complainte à un dénommé Jashin.

Moi je ne veux aucun bruit à partir de neuf heures ! Aucune complainte ! Annonça l'homme froid de tout à l'heure en fixant, Hidan. Ça allait être une année agité avec une personne comme celle-là, il allait devoir s'accrocher pour ne pas faire un massacre son avenir, et ses examens en dépendraient.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1.**_

_Gakuen Geijutsu, 8h._

Le lendemain, c'était Samedi. Les étudiants avaient encore une journée pour s'installer, avant de commencer les cours le lendemain. Tout le monde n'était pas encore là.

Deidara et Sasori finissaient de ranger toute leurs valises dans tous les placards possibles et imaginables restant dans le dortoir, à présent plein à craquer. Hidan prenant de la place avec tous ses accessoires louches, ça ressemblait à des méthodes vaudous. Itachi lisait tranquillement un livre sur son lit, et Kakuzu était absent ce matin de bonne heure.

Sasori soupira. Pas parce que quelque chose le gênait. Mais parce que c'était devenu une habitude chez lui. Deidara, content de lui, ricana gaiement.

C'est magnifique, Deidara. Tu as réussis à ranger toute tes affaires. Franchement, j'vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, fit Sasori, pour l'énerver.

Hm! Avec toutes les affaires que j'avais, ça semblait impossible de ranger tout ça.

Evidemment, t'as emporté toute ta vie avec toi là.

Et toi t'as emporté trois fois rien, hmm.

Parce que je n'ai besoin que de ça !

_11h._

C'était bientôt l'heure du déjeuner, et devinez quoi.. Deidara et Sasori étaient encore perdus. Ils cherchaient le restaurant. Immense, encore une fois. Tout fières d'avoir trouvé le chemin alors que c'était à côté, les deux inséparables soupirèrent de soulagement : ils ne mourront pas de faim aujourd'hui.

Itachi et Hidan étaient déjà dans la file d'attente et leurs firent signe de les rejoindre.

Vous en avez mis du temps, hn

Deidara devait se re maquiller. Grogna Sasori.

Arrêtes ça, Danna ! Hmm.

Alors qu'ils se chamaillaient pour la troisième fois en une matinée, quelque chose, ou quelqu'un les arrêtèrent.

Pratiquement les trois quarts des gens se trouvant dans la salle se tournèrent vers une jeune fille, nouvelle elle aussi, vraisemblablement énervée. A côté d'elle se tenait un homme plus vieux qu'elle, grand, massif, et intimidant.

Putain, mais où t'as foutu mes papiers Madara !

Hn, J'y ai pas touché alors tu te détends, lui fit-il d'un air glacial.

La jeune fille fouillait frénétiquement dans toutes les valises, y compris celle de ce Madara, ce qui l'énerva réellement. Elle avait l'air préoccupée, stressée, et nerveuse.

Deidara scruta le couple, sans se rendre compte qu'il était absorbé plus par la jeune fille que le mec à ses côtés.

Heh, Deidara.. ?

Hm ?

Qu'est-ce que tu mattes comme ça ?

Je matte pas ! Hmpf !

Arrête je te connais, t'as toujours ce regard là quand tu tombes sous le charme d'une fille.

Contrarié, Deidara se tut. Il crut voir dans les yeux de la jolie étudiante une parcelle de peur, envers l'homme derrière elle. Pourtant, il s'agit de son petit ami...

Deidara du remettre cette question à plus tard, car il lui fallut entrer dans le restaurant avec les autres.

Madara attrapa le poignet de sa compagne.

Tu arrêtes ça, tu feras ça plus tard, Laloo, tu nous ridiculises là !

Lâche moi, tu me fais mal.. fit-elle, d'un air timide.

Laloo Sekiryou, était une jeune fille de 18 ans, nouvelle à Gakuen Geijutsu, vêtue d'un style particulier, et très agréable à regarder. Elle avait des yeux bleus, si vifs qu'on pourrait les comparer à de la glace. Elle avait des cheveux noirs, ornés d'une longue mèche d'un beau violet. Elle était avec Madara depuis presque 6 mois. Mais cela faisait 5 mois qu'elle le regrettait, et qu'elle était terrorisée par lui, du haut de ses 24 ans.

La jeune fille repris dignement ses affaires, et s'éloigna de Madara, en cachant du mieux qu'elle put ses larmes, puis regagna le self.

Deidara la vit tout de suite entrer. Comme s'il l'avait attendue. Ses mouvements étaient fluides, et son visage qu'elle tentait de cacher, était si beau, et en même temps lui faisait tellement de peine. Elle regagna une table, seule avec son plateau.

Sasori fila un coup de coude à Deidara.

Vas-y, t'attends quoi..

Pardon ? T'es malade ?

Mais t'en meurs d'envie, et t'es pas en infraction que je sache... Elle se sent seule regarde. Fonce j'te dis !

Sasori jeta un regard complice à son ami, qui prit son plateau, se leva, et rejoignit Laloo.

Le blond s'approcha timidement de la jeune fille.

Heum... Bonjour

Laloo leva la tête.

Est-ce que ça te gène si je m'assois ? Fin.. Tu m'as l'air un peu..

C'est gentil mais.. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide merci... fit-elle en souriant.

Deidara ne bougea pas et la regarda.

Je m'appelle Deidara.

… Je m'appelle Laloo Sekiryou. Répondit-elle aimablement, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

Deidara s'assit près d'elle.

_13h_

Sasori sortit un moment, pour prendre un peu l'air. Il valait mieux laisser Deidara dans ses affaires de coeur, seul. Ce n'était pas le truc de Sasori. Il alla s'assoir près d'un petit cerisier en fleur, et observa les environs. Il est vrai qu'Ame était plutôt plaisant à regarder, selon l'endroit..

Le jeune homme contemplait les gens passer. Ils le rendaient curieux, ils semblaient tellement intéressants, enfin, une majorité. Sasori ferma un moment les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il y a avait une autre personne dans son champs de vision, qui venait d'apparaître. Il plissa les yeux, pour mieux détailler cette personne.

C'était elle aussi une nouvelle étudiante. Et la première chose qui interpela Sasori furent ses magnifiques yeux rouges, aux reflets rubis, sang, toute sorte de rouges selon la lumière. Ses cheveux étonnement longs et épais, étaient d'un noir profond, avec quelque petites fines mèches rouges, à peine perceptibles de loin. Elle portait de grosses bottes à chaînes, un peu gothique, un short, et une petite chemise blanche courte. Sa peau était aussi blanche que le ciel en hiver.

Elle était en train de parler avec l'un des employés à l'administration de l'école, et semblait extrêmement irritée. En colère même. Sasori ignorait ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver, mais il faillit s'approcher pour le savoir. Finalement, la jeune fille se tourna brusquement, fixa Sasori de son regard perçant, puis elle s'en alla dans le loin couloir, les poings serrés.

Sasori sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche, ce qui le tira de sa quête de cette belle inconnue.

: _Deidara_, 13h23

Où es-tu passé ?

Sasori soupira, comme d'habitude, puis sourit. Il rangea son portable, et rentra.

_Dortoir N°3, 17h._

Après une balade dans les beaux jardins de Gakuen Geijutsu, Deidara et Sasori regagnèrent leurs chambres, où leurs colocataires étaient déjà.

Deidara, souriant depuis le début alla s'étaler sur son lit et s'étira, comme un chat. Sasori alla s'asseoir sur ce même lit, à côté de lui.

Aaaah.. Danna. Fit le blond à son ami. J'ai passé le meilleure journée de toute ma vie, hm !

Ça ne se voit vraiment pas, tu sais. Répondit-il avec ironie.

Cette fille est quelqu'un de génial !

Ouais, j'suis sûr que tu la trouve un peu plus que ça

Deidara n'écoutais déjà plus Sasori, il fixait le plafond en souriant bêtement, et en enroulant une mèche de ses cheveux blonds autour de son index.

Deidara... Continua Sasori

Hein ?

T'es amoureux là.

Quoi ? Non...

Tu sais, fais gaffe... Combien de fois une fille t'a brisé le cœur ?

Ouais.. Je sais. Il souriait toujours à son ami. On a parlé longtemps, elle ne mérite pas ce mec.

Oui, c'est sûr, tu devrais aller la délivrer du maléfice qui l'enchaîne à ce monstre pour rompre le charme, et que tu vives heureux et que tu ais pleins d'enfants !

Danna, t'abuses là !

Pardon. Fit-il avec une pointe de tristesse. Non, sérieusement, si tu penses que t'as une chance, alors saisis là..

Sasori souri à Deidara avec sincérité. Ce dernier sauta dans ses bras, plein de joie.

Elle est tellement mignonne, et intelligente, et drôle, et un peu timide et...

Oui, la fille parfaite !

Voilà !

Les deux meilleurs amis du monde continuèrent leur soirée à rire ensembles jusqu'à minuit. Puis, ils se souvinrent que le lendemain, les cours commençaient. . .


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre 2.**_

_Le lendemain, Hall principal. 8H45._

Sasori buvait son café, mal réveillé, posé comme à son habitude, adossé à un mur. Deidara, tel une pile électrique, scrutait pour voir s'il apercevrait Lalooa avant de partir.

On a Philo, dès le matin... soupira encore une fois Sasori, qui savait qu'il parlait tout seul.

Deidara sourit soudainement, Laloo venait de débarquer dans le hall, des cernes énormes sur son visage. Mais le sourire du blond s'effaça au moment où Madara arriva à son tour, derrière Laloo, près à la frapper si elle bronchait.

Deidara baissa la tête. Sasori leva le nez de son café, et regarda Madara.

C'est quoi ça ? Un remake du vampire de nos jours ?

Ceci rendit le sourire à Deidara. La sonnerie retentit.

Sasori suivit Deidara qui partit devant pour se diriger vers la salle. Il regarda un peu autour de lui, machinalement, et il retrouva la fille d'hier, adossée au mur d'en face, en train de regarder le vide; Il secoua la tête. Elle n'étais déjà plus là.

Il soupira.

Faut que j'arrête le café.

_Salle 312._

Monsieur Ichigure ! Vous êtes prié de vous taire pendant mon cours... Aboya le professeur de philosophie.

Deidara, non content d'avoir retrouvé Laloo dans ce même cours, s'est gentillement assis à côté d'elle. Sasori, « l'intello de service » comme l'appellait Deidara, participait souvent au cours, mais ne manquait jamais de poser des colles à ce pauvre professeur.

Tu viens d'où, au fait ? hm. Chuchota Deidara à sa camarade de philosophie.

Je viens d'ame, répondit-elle en se penchant vers lui, tout en chuchotant. Et toi ?

Iwa. Hm.

Oh, j'y suis déjà allée une fois.

Le professeur regarda Laloo de travers à ce moment là. Deidara souriait au prof', un peu pour le faire enrager. L'enseignant poursuivit son cours en soupirant. Il écrivit au tableau les mots suivant : _Les sentiments amoureux. _

Que pouvez vous me dire, là dessus ? Oui Mademoiselle Sekiryou?

C'est aimer quelqu'un, tout simplement... Fit elle, avec une pointe de tristesse en pensant à Madara.

Non, ce n'est pas si simple... En passant, l'amour existe -til vraiment ? Est on vraiment amoureux de quelqu'un ? Ou simplement attiré par une personne. ?

Sasori dormait déjà. Ce sujet là ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Et Laloo, tirait la tronche aussi. Deidara tentait de la faire rire avec sa gamme qu'il faisait sauter sur son voisin d'en face, qui ne captait rien.

La sonnerie retentis après une heure de cours.

Les étudiant avait quelque minutes de cours avant leur prochain cours. Sasori sortit de la salle, avec tranquillité, les mains dans les poches, suivit de Laloo et Deidara qui rigolaient ensemble. Laloo se tue soudainement, en voyant Madara qui vint vers elle, et l'embrassa presque de force. Sasori tira son ami par le bras discrètement, plus loin, pour lui éviter des ennuis.

Danna pourquoi tu fais ça !

Je t'évite de te faire taper dessus, tu as vu ce mec ? Vu comme il est avec sa copine il sera pas doux avec toi non plus..

Hmm.. Elle s'appelle Laloo je t'ai dis.

Sasori leva les yeux au ciel.

Allez, viens.

_Salle 600, 9h45._

Cette fois, c'était le cours de musique. Il avait beau être obligatoire, il n'y avait aucun « professeur », en fait, les élèves se débrouillaient Le but étant à la fin, à l'aide d'un groupe qu'il formeront en début d'année, de passer sur scène et d'être ensuite évalués.

Il y avait déjà quelque étudiants dans la salle, qui était immense d'ailleurs, il y a avait des ampli reliés à des casques partout, toute sorte d'instruments inimaginables, des placards remplis de partitions...

Deidara et Sasori s'avancèrent. Puis Laloo arriva, juste derrière Deidara.

Désolée du retard, lui dit-elle avec timidité.

Ah mais... Toi aussi tu as ce cours à cette heure ? Fit -il en souriant.

Hai , dit elle en riant.

Sasori fit le tour de la pièce avec ses yeux puis, revit une nouvelle fois cette drôle de fille. Elle était près du piano, avec une basse cinq cordes entre les mains, une Ibanez noire, qu'elle maniait avec facilité. Elle hochait la tête de haut en bas, bercée par le rythme de sa musique, le casque sur la tête.

Sasori leva un sourcil, et resta planté à la regarder. Deidara se rua sur une belle guitare électrique. Laloo regarda la fille mystérieuse.

Ha ! Une basse ! Sourit-elle.

Sasori du s'approcher de la fille, parce que lui, il voulait le piano.

Laloo n'arrivait pas à se décider : Basse ou Chant ? Chant ou Basse ? En plus il fallait trouver de quoi faire un groupe, avant la semaine prochaine;..Finalement, elle se dit qu'elle jouerai de la basse pour son plaisir, et alla au micro, pour s'entraîner un peu.

Sasori s'assit devant le bel instrument. Il commença à porter son regard sur la jeune fille, puis il sursauta, brusquement, lorsqu'Hidan arriva.

Désolé du retard ! Héhé !

Deidara et la bassiste n'avaient rien entendu, ils avaient le casque sur les oreilles.

Laloo fit une tête bizarre. Et Sasori secoua la tête avec consternation. Hidan alla à la batterie.

Tout le monde s'amusait au fond, mais Deidara et Laloo, eux, ne cessaient de se lancer des sourires. Deidara retira son casque, pour entendre la voix de Laloo, et celle ci le surpris entrain de sourire bêtement. Elle rougit, et s'arrêta de chanter.

Noon continue ! Supplia t-il

Alors remet ton casque.. Dit-elle.

Deidara remit son casque, et se remit à gratter.

Sasori jouait une belle mélodie, ses doigts dansant sur les touches avec grâce et dextérité.

A la fin du cours, Sasori rejoignit Deidara, qui discutait avec Laloo.

On a qu'à faire parti du même groupe, qu'en penses tu ? Et toi Danna ?

Moi ça me va...

Hm ! Pour la batterie, je pensais à Hidan..

Et comme si Hidan avait lu les pensées du blond, il rappliqua.

J'veux bien faire parti du groupe moi .

Il nous manque une basse. Fit Deidara.

Cette fille la-bas, je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sais qu'elle sera parfaite. Affirma Laloo, en hochant la tête, pointant du doigt la fille en question, qui remettais son instrument dans sa housse.

Deidara alla la voir.

Salut !

Elle sursauta, comme dérangée dans ses occupations, elle regarda Deidara, perplexe, retira son casque et le rangea.

ça te dirais de faire partit de notre groupe ? Il nous manque une bassiste.

… Ouais.

Deidara fut surpris d'une réponse aussi brève. Elle ne cherchait pas à connaître les membres du groupe. Elle avait un groupe, c'était déjà ça. Elle se leva et alla vers le groupe, qui avaient inscrit leurs nom sur une feuille. Elle inscrivit le sien, à son tour : _Awa Aozora_.

Puis elle sorti. Deidara haussa les épaules. Ils sortirent tous à leurs tour, après avoir tout rangé. Mais Madara attendait Laloo d'un pied ferme.

Madara … ? Que fais tu ici ?

Je suis venu te récupérer, hn, tu pensais quoi d'autre ? Et toi là, fit il à Deidara. Tu t'approche plus jamais d'elle, t'as compris ?

Madara! Se plaignit Laloo.

Tu n'as pas à me dire ce que je dois faire , Hmm.

Sasori, les mains dans les poches, regarda Deidara. Il savait très bien ce qu'il allait faire. Et comme d'habitude, il allait devoir lui venir en aide.

Madara s'approcha de Deidara, et le regarda de haut. Il leva son poing.

Non !

Laloo bouscula Madara, sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

Madara regarda Laloo avec Mépris, et lui attrapa le poignet, ce qu'il la souleva presque du sol.

Deidara allait lui sauter dessus, quand Sasori le retînt fermement par le bras.

Excuses moi.. Retentît une voix à l'égard de Madara.

Il lâcha Laloo en la jeta au sol.

Chez moi...On parle mieux que ça aux filles.. fit-elle.

A ses mots, elle mit son poings avec rapidité en plein dans la mâchoire de Madara, qui fut surpris d'une telle audace de la part d'une fille, et recula de trois pas en arrière. Il se teint le visage en sang. Il allait riposter, quand elle reprit :

C'est comme ça que tu traite ta copine toi ? Je demande juste hein..

Finalement, Deidara en profita, et se jeta sur Madara.

Deidara, putain ! Hurla Sasori, qui n'avait pas fait attention, étant donné qu'il était carrément absorbé par sa belle inconnue.

Il tenta de tirer Deidara, mais à la place, Madara lui asséna un violent coup dans l'estomac, qui le projeta au sol. Il cracha une petite quantité de sang, et se releva difficilement.

Finalement, des professeurs vinrent les séparer.

Deidara saignait du nez, et de l'arcade. Son poignet était certainement brisé, parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à le bouger. Laloo se précipité vers Deidara, paniquée, et Madara la regarda ensuite, en levant le menton. Elle baissa la tête. Elle pleurait déjà. Elle laissa Deidara et suivit Madara, en passant devant Awa, qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle lui adressa un regard de remerciement, même ça n'avait pas plus marché que ça, au final.

Awa alla vers les deux garçon, et sortit un tissu de sa poche, pour essuyer le sang qui coulait le long de la bouche de Sasori. Il resta silencieux, mais la dévorait du regard. Deidara jurait, on aurait pu croire à Hidan.

Awa !

Elle se retourna, un jeune homme aux cheveux roux l'appelait. Il avait de nombreux piercings sur le visage.

Je t'ai cherchée partout...

Mais j'suis là, c'est bon. Excuse moi, je dois y aller... Fit-elle à Sasori, tandis que le jeune homme passait une main autour de sa taille.

Je voulais t'emmener au resto ce midi.

Bah allons y, fit-elle , avec toute la joie dont elle pouvait faire preuve, ironiquement.

Puis elle s'en alla, laissant Sasori debout au milieu de Hall, sa main sur sa joue, qu'elle venait de toucher. Deidara alla vers lui.

Viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie. Fit Sasori à son ami, en l'aidant à marcher.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3.**_

Le lendemain, c'était cours de sculpture. Deidara s'était rué sur l'argile blanche, et Sasori, avait du mal à se décider quel bois il choisira parmi un large choix.

Awa sculptait avec précision dans la glace, l'appareil photo à côté d'elle, avec Laloo, sa nouvelle compagne de cours de sculpture. Elles firent connaissance durant les 3h de pratique.

Laloo était fascinée par le caractère d'Awa. Elle était si sure d'elle, et en même temps, Laloo pouvait voir une certaine fragilité, dans une carapace qu'elle avait mis longtemps à forger. Quand à Awa, elle trouvait Laloo tellement attachante, qu'au fond, elle la considérait déjà comme une petite protégée.

Ce mec là... Pourquoi t'es avec ? Lui demanda t-elle.

Madara... ? Fit elle timidement. Je.. Et bien... Je l'aime ça paraît logique.

Hum, non, pour moi ça sonne pas si logique que ça, fit elle en haussa les épaules. En ait, je vais être franche, mais... Je vois pas du tout ce que tu lui trouve. Physiquement ça se tiens, mais alors le reste...

Laloo se tut. Elle savait bien qu'elle avait raison. Elle regardait Awa travailler. Elle enviait l'attitude qu'elle avait. Si elle avait été comme elle, elle ne serait plus avec, mieux, elle ne se serait jamais mise avec. Puis, la pensée de Deidara lui vînt à l'esprit...

Allô ?

Ha, pardon...

Elle se remit au travail.

...

Le cours d'Art appliqué se déroula dans un silence complet. Awa à la gravure, Deidara et Sasori à la peinture, Laloo dans la photographie. Il en allait de même pour le cours d'art des Lettres. Chacun se tuait à la tâche pour écrire un Haiku. Sasori et Deidara détestaient cette matière. Et enfin, une heure d'histoire de l'art. Cette fois, Il n'y avait que Sasori et Deidara dans ce cours. Et les deux dormaient.

...

Le premier trimestre était passé comme une flèche. Pour les nouveaux venus, ça a été plutôt dur de s'y mettre. Chaque étudiant reçurent un papier indiquant que le premier bal de l'année se déroulerai dans la salle principale du bâtiments 7, le plus grand, celui dédié aux arts de la scène. Les garçons devront trouver une cavalière pour se rendre au bal.

_Dortoir n°3.23h.bâtiment garçons_

Sasori dormait. Il s'était collé à Deidara, car il ne faisait pas très chaud ce soir. Kakuzu dormait comme une masse, Hidan ronflait, une main pendante du lit. Itachi était emmitouflé dans ses couettes. Deidara avait croisé ses bras sous sa tête, et il regardait le plafond. Il pensait à Laloo. Que faisait-elle à cette heure ? Viendrait-elle avec lui au bal ? Toute ces questions le tourmentait. Demain, c'était Samedi. Le jour J. Il avait la journée pour convaincre Laloo, ou la soirée sera fichue.

_Dortoir n°60, même heure. bâtiment filles_

Le dortoir de Laloo. Elle non plus ne dormait pas. Elle avait sans cesse peur que Madara entre dans le dortoir. Elle lui avait évidement donné le double de la clef... Ses colocataires dormaient, et tant mieux. Ces filles l'agaçait à longueur de temps. Elle pensait à Deidara, pour le bal de demain.

_Le lendemain. Samedi._

_Dortoir n°120, bâtiment filles_

Le réveil sonna durement, et Awa écrasa littéralement ce dernier d'une main sortie des couvertures, pour ensuite le balayer au fond de la pièce. La jeune fille grogna.

Sa partenaire de chambre, Konan, à son grand regret, prenait sa douche. Awa se leva, les cheveux en bataille. Elle alla frappa à la porte de la salle de bain.

Magne toi, il est 9h !

Bah t'attends.

Awa jura, et alla prendre un café.

Putain de journée..

_Dortoir n°3 bâtiment garçons_

Dannaaaa lèves toi ! Il est 9h !

Ta gueuule...

Hm..

Deidara s'habilla.

J'te remercie t'as qu'à te désapper devant moi, je ne dirais rien. Fit Sasori, la tête sortie des couvertures.

Roh t'en as vu d'autre. Répondit le blond avec un clin d'œil.

Tu vas t'en prendre une.

Héhé

Sasori se leva, pas très motivé, et alla dans la salle de bain.

D_ortoir n°60, bâtiment filles_

Laloo n'avait pas envie de déjeuner seule ce matin, et décida d'aller au self. Une fois habillée, elle sortit du dortoir, qu'elle fermait à clef comme toujours. Ouf, pas de Madara. Laloo avança vers les escaliers pour sortir de bâtiment et regagner le self.

Sasori et Deidara dirigèrent également. En apercevant sa meilleure amie, Deidara vu sa journée s'illuminer. Elle alla dans ses bras, après avoir vérifié l'absence de Madara.

Beurk... Des rouleaux de printemps... j'ai horreur de ça. Fit Sasori en regardant la carte.

Il avait dépéri le pauvre Sasori, depuis quelques semaines...Depuis sa « rencontre » avec Awa, il se sent bizarre : triste, sans joie. Il s'était rendu compte avec regret qu'il était tombé amoureux, la pire chose qui aurait pu lui arriver.

Un peu plus loin, Awa arriva, avec son petit ami, énervée, encore.

Mais tu veux quoi de plus ! J'tai dis que j'étais désolé !

Rien à foutre Pain! Tu me fais le coup tout le temps alors maintenant Stop !

Comment ça Stop, tu te fou d emoi ?

C'est TOI qui te fou de moi depuis trois mois !

Pain s'approcha d'Awa, et lui caressa la joue. Elle lui pris la main et la rejeta.

S'il te plais fit-il.

Elle s'en alla en direction du self. Pain mis un coup de pied dans un distributeur à friandise.

PUTAIN !

_ Self, 10h._

Laloo, Deidara et Sasori entrèrent à leur tour. L'estomac de Deidara criait famine depuis au moins une demi heure, il était temps, Sasori allait le tuer. Awa n'avait même pas faim : elle avait horreur des rouleaux de printemps.

Tu l'invite pas à venir Danna ? Fit Deidara à son ami, en regardant Awa.

Hm.

Laloo ne disait rien, mais n'en pensait pas moins.

_ Un peu plus tard._

je vous laisse, je vais me promener. Fit Sasori

D'accord, mais va pas trop loin hein.. répondit Deidara, perdu sans son guide personnel.

Laloo était encore préoccupée par Madara, et semblait éteinte face à Deidara. Ce dernier était entrain de réfléchir à la façon dont il allait lui faire sa demande pour le bal. Elle le regardait, les yeux brillant. Puis, se rendant compte que son visage était trop visible, et se cacha, comme à son habitude. Deidara se racla la gorge.

Tu aimes les fêtes foraines ? Lui demanda t-il.

Je... j'en sais rien.. Répondit elle, gênée.

A ces mots, Deidara la pris par la main , et sorti.

_Jardins de Gakuen Geijutsu._

L'endroit fétiche de Sasori, il était assis au même endroit. Et pour une fois, c'était pas bondé de monde. Ses yeux étaient fermés, il s'était assoupis, lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule. Il ouvrit les yeux et regarda à côté de lui. C'était Awa.

Tu t'es remis de ce coups pieds à l'estomac ? Lui demanda t-elle d'une voix douce.

Heuu... Balbutia t-il. Oui.

Elle sourit. Lui était troublé. Pourquoi venait-elle le voir ? Et pourquoi maintenant ?

_ Ame, place principale._

Deidara et Laloo se promenaient au milieu des jeux colorés et des Carrousels, la jeune fille était émerveillée,et n'avait jamais ressenti une telle joie. Elle se sentait bien, sa main dans celle de Deidara. Elle se sentait libre, elle avait envie de rire aux éclats. Deidara s'arrêta et la regarda, il pris une grande inspiration, mais rien ne sortit. Laloo regardait autour d'elle, les enfants sautillaient avec leurs ballons à la main.

Tu aimes.. ? Demanda Deidara.

Oui, c'est magnifique, j'ai beau venir d'ici, je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait une fête foraine..

Tu.. Tu veux venir au bal avec moi.. ? Demanda d'un coup le blond.

...Quoi ?

Il sentit son cœur battre la chamade, il pensait qu'elle refuserait, vu la tête qu'elle faisait.

Oh, pardon, je .. je dis n'importe quoi. Hmm.

Tu veux dire que tu m'invite au bal...?

Heu... Bah oui, je crois...

Laloo ne savais pas quoi dire. Elle aurait dit un grand oui, en temps normal... Mais si Madara l'apprenait ?

_Jardins de Gakuen Geijutsu.17h_

Awa posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Sasori.

tu le dis si ça t'embête hein , fit-elle , avec décontraction.

Le jeune homme fut surpris du tempérament avenant qu'elle avait. Il rougissa faiblement, et ferma les yeux.

Ils s'endormirent, pendant environ une heure. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Sasori avait des pétales de fleurs de cerisier dans les cheveux, ainsi qu'Awa. Il la réveilla sans se rendre compte. Elle se dégagea vivement, gênée de s'être endormie sur lui.

Je sais que ça fait un peu tard pour demander;. Mais, vas tu avec quelqu'un, pour le bal de ce soir ? Demanda Sasori, surpris qu'il parvienne à le lui demander facilement.

Je serais ravie d'y aller avec toi Sasori. Fit Awa en souriant.

_Ame, place principale._

Deidara attendait une réponse, mais commençait à perdre espoir. Soudain Laloo leva la tête vers lui.

Oui, c'est d'accord, je veux bien t'accompagner au bal, Deidara, sourit-elle. Elle avait pour une fois oublié Madara, et privilégié son bonheur. Elle avait si hâte.

Deidara ne cacha pas sa joie et la pris dans ses bras et la souleva puis tourna sur lui même. Il se retenait de peu de l'embrasser, mais heureusement, elle ne le remarqua pas.

Ils rentrèrent à Gakuen, car il était déjà 18h30.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4.**_

_Le bal débute à 21h. Chacun est rentré dans son dortoir pour se préparer à l'évènement. Et chacun était aussi excité qu'une puce._

_21H , Hall principal, bâtiment 7._

Tout les garçons attendaient leurs cavalières, un verre à la main. Deidara était... Stressé.

Mais détends toi, t'es avec une belle fille toute la soirée tu va spas te plaindre ! Fit Sasori.

Mais imagines que je me goure dans les pas de danse !

Mais t'es pas obligé de danser correctement, tu danses et c'est tout...

Et si je lui plais pas habillé comme ça ?

Sasori regarda son ami. Costume noir, une fleure bleue dans sa poche de veste, les cheveux lisses et détachés, maquillage soigné...

Bizarrement, ça m'étonnerai. Fit-il en souriant.

Sasori a revêtu son smoking blanc, avec une fleure de cerisier, dans sa poche...

_ Dortoirs n°60, bâtiment des filles._

Laloo tremblait de peur. De tout. Elle avait peur de n'importe quoi qui pourrait se passer. Madara, sa tenue, ses mots, son attitude.. Elle se regarda une nouvelle fois dans le miroir. Elle portait une magnifique robe style visual kei, nouée dans son dos en corset, des mitaines accordées, tout comme les collants à rubans, sans parler des bottes. Laloo est relativement différente des autres filles du bal, au niveau vestimentaire. Et cela se verrait encore plus pendant le bal.. Elle avait noué ses cheveux avec deux baguettes croisées, et avait orné son cou d'un ravissant ras de cou à dentelles blanches. Rien n'avait été oublié, du maquillage au vernis à ongles, en passant par le vernis des bottes. Elle prit une grande respiration, et sortit de son bâtiment. Elle se dirigea le plus lentement possible vers le bâtiment 7, qui diffusait de la lumière dans la nuit, la musique retentissait, les gens riaient. Les filles commençaient à arriver une par une, rejoignant leurs cavaliers, certains en les embrassant, d'autre, qui n'étaient qu'amis, en se serrant l'un contre l'autre. Laloo était à l'entrée, elle se cachait. Elle cherchait Deidara du regard.

De leur côté, les deux amis riaient ensemble. Puis , Deidara vit Laloo.

Ooh.. Putain c'est elle, c'est elle, qu'est ce que je fais Danna !

Tu vas la voir trou du cul, et oublis pas le baise-main !

Deidara avança vers la reine de sa soirée, en lui prenant la main. Il ne sortit pas un mot, complètement ébloui. Laloo eu peur de ce silence.

Tu es... Magnifique.

C'est vrai.. ? Tu me trouves pas trop bizarre alors?

Tu rigole, c'est carrément extra...

Il embrasse doucement le dos de sa main et l'attira à lui pour rejoindre Sasori.

Sasori fit un signe de salut à Laloo, en souriant.

Très jolie, lui dit-il en souriant.

Merci... Répondit-elle, gênée, au bras de Deidara, qui lui était tout fière d'avoir la plus belle fille de l'école pour lui.

Deidara entraîna Laloo pour aller danser un peu. Laloo se laissa faire, pas rassurée, mais elle se sentait si bien, qu'elle finit par oublier ce qui la tracassait le plus.

Sasori , adossé à son mur, fixait la porte. Finalement, sa reine à lui arriva, en tenant l'un des pans de sa robe pour ne pas marcher dessus en entrant. Elle n'était pas réellement stressée, mais juste très contente. Elle se dirigea vers Sasori avec un magnifique sourire. Elle avait une robe noire, très longue qui touchait le sol, avec un traîne. C'était une robe bustier, ce qui veut dire qu'elle arborait une somptueux décolleté, mais loin d'être vulgaire, il attira directement les yeux de Sasori dessus. Elle avait plaqué ses long cheveux en arrière, à la manière d'Hidan, et ils étaient raides. Ses yeux étaient donc plus visible. Sa peau était plus blanche que jamais, éclairée par la lumière artificielle. Sasori n'en revenait pas, et il se rendit compte qu'elle attendait un commentaire. Il se contînt pour être le plus objectif possible.

Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux... Murmura t-il.

Elle sourit, et se laissa entrainer à son tour par son cavalier.

La musique était calme, et reposante. Laloo posa sans se soucier de rien son visage contre le torse de Deidara. Il ne pouvait rien lui arriver. Elle était en sécurité. Deidara menait le pas, concentré, surtout sur ses mains qu'il devait garder sur sa taille et non ailleurs. Il posa à son tour sa tête sur celle de sa cavalière.

Les couples étaient tous rayonnants les uns des autres. Pain était avec Konan, Hidan s'était trouvé une ravissante fille, aux cheveux blonds, quand à Itachi, qui avait des tas de prétendantes, du en choisir une lui aussi, plutôt mignonne également. En revanche, Kakuzu n'était pas là.

Sasori fit tourner Awa sur elle même, et fit virevolter sa longue robe en soie. Les pas de la jeune femme étaient fluides, mesurés et gracieux. Son regard de feu fixait le beaux visage de Sasori avec bienveillance, et elle dansait comme la musique lui disait de danser.

L'orchestre changea de mélodie. Certains couples continuèrent de danser, mais Sasori et Deidara amenèrent leurs cavalière S'asseoir.

Deidara proposa un verre à Laloo, qui l'accepta en souriant.

Tu es bien silencieuse . Hm.. fit il à Laloo

Je ne suis pas très bavarde de nature tu sais... fit elle, gênée

Il la serra dans ses bras.

Je suis très heureux d'être avec toi ce soir.

...Moi aussi... Deidara..

Elle sourit, et nicha sa tête dans son cou. Deidara ferma ses yeux, et croisa le regard de Danna, qui lui fit un clin d'oeil.

Vers 23h30, certains couples commençaient à ressentir les méfaits de l'alcool. Et Deidara n'aimait pas trop ça. Il regarda sa cavalière.

Tu veux qu'on s'en aille ? J'ai l'impression que tes jambes ne tiennent plus le coup.

En effet, Laloo avait des crampes aux genoux. Elle fit oui de la tête et suivit Deidara à travers la foule en lui tenant la main. Certain la bousculait. Deidara les regardait d'un oeil noir. Laloo sourit. Pour couronner le tout il était protecteur... Tout le contraire de Madara.

Sasori ne remarqua pas l'absence de son ami. Il dansait avec Awa, dans un coin éloigné , et riait avec elle, alors qu'ils se racontaient des anecdotes drôles. Il découvrit avec surprise que cette jeune femme lui ressemblait beaucoup...

_Dortoire N°3, bâtiment des garçons._

Deidara ouvrit la porte de son dortoir et fit entrer Laloo. Il était vide, tant mieux. Il ferma derrière lui et alluma les lumière.

Je sais que c'est pas autorisé, mais les surveillants s'amusent aussi alors...

Laloo ne disait rien, elle regardait Deidara, et alla se réfugier dans ses bras.

_Bâtiment 7, Hall principal._

Alors qu'Awa lui parlait, Sasori avait du mal à regarder ses yeux, pourtant magnifiques. Non, son décolleté était trop près pour ne pas le regarder. Il piquait un énorme fard, et Awa, qui savait très bien ce qu'il regardait, souriait d'amusement. Sasori la regarda, et souleva un sourcil d'un air charmeur.

ça t'amuse de torturer les hommes comme ça ?

Elle lui rendit ce même regard avec malice.

Il faut bien savoir s'amuser parfois.

_Dortoire N°3, bâtiment des garçons._

Laloo ne voulait plus lâcher Deidara. Elle ne voulait plus jamais partir. Deidara quand à lui, n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il lui arrivait. Finalement, il l'invita à s'asseoir sur son lit.

Tes colocataires ne sont pas là ? Demanda t-elle.

Non, tous entrain de faire la fête.

Elle regardait le décors de la pièce, toute les chambres se ressemblaient, à part celles des Bourges. Quand Laloo tourna son visage à nouveau vers Deidara, ce dernier l'embrassa. Comme ça. Elle fut prise d'un sursaut, pendant qu'il lui offrit le baiser le plus merveilleux qu'elle ai jamais connu. Elle ne le repoussa pas. Elle s'en fichait. Dans sa tête, elle lui demandait de ne jamais, jamais s'arrêter. Deidara la renversa sous lui. Laloo poussa un soupir de surprise, et regarda Deidara dans les yeux. Il glissa ses doigts sous sa robe, pour caresser sa cuisse, elle ferma les yeux, et sourit.

Une nuit folle et agitée s'annonça. Loin de se tapage qui se déroulait dans le bâtiment 7, où la musique changea de ton, pour passer ou rock, métal, punk et compagnie.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5.**_

_ Dortoir N°3, bâtiment des garçons. 6H00 du matin._

Laloo ouvrit ses yeux. La lumière du jour l'avait réveillée, et elle n'avait pas assez dormi. Mais il y avait un truc qui clochait. C'était pas sa chambre. Elle se redressa, et constata avec étonnement qu'elle était complètement nue, à côté Deidara, nu lui aussi. Elle sentit une forte angoisse lui monter, son maquillage avait dégouliné, elle était encore transpirante. Et si Madara l'avait cherchée cette nuit ? Elle devait vite partir. Elle prit sa robe et tout son attirail, prit un t-shirt au hasard dans une armoire, (qu'elle promit intérieurement de rendre même si elle ne connaissait pas le propriétaire), l'enfila pour cacher sa nudité, et sortit de la chambre, sans bruit, pour regagner la sienne.

Dortoir_ N°3, bâtiment des garçons. 10H00 du matin._

Sasori ouvrit la porte du dortoir, pas très frais. Heureusement, c'était Dimanche. Il s'affala sur un fauteuil, heureux de sa merveilleuse soirée, même s'il a fait nuit blanche. Il projeta de retirer son smoking, puis il décida d'aller voir si Deidara était rentré. Il s'arrêta net en découvrant son meilleur ami, couché sur le dos, jambes écartées, nu sur son lit. Sasori porta de suite son regard ailleurs.

Deidara, qu'est ce que t'as encore fais.

Et comme Sasori n'aime pas attendre, il ne se gêna pas pour réveiller Deidara. Il s'approcha, et lui pinça l'oreille.

Ah !

Deidara se réveilla en sursaut, et découvrit Danna au dessus de lui. Il piqua un énorme fard, et cacha ses attribut avec ses couvertures.

Mais qu'est ce qui te prend Danna ça va pas ?

T'as du bol que ça soit moi quand même.

Deidara repris ses esprits. Mais où est Laloo ? Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui.

Tu vas m'expliquer ce qui ce passe ? Fit Sasori.

Oh... Danna.

Quoi.

J'ai couché avec Laloo , cette nuit..!

Deidara se frappa le front, et se laissa tomber dans son lit.

AH ouais.. Bah tu te fais pas chier toi, ria Sasori. T'as été si nul que ça pour qu'elle te laisse en plan ?

Deidara le gratifia d'un regard noir, et se leva pour s'habiller. Sasori en profita pour faire pareil. Dans la tête du blond, c'était le chaos. Est ce qu'elle regrette ? Étais-ce sa faute ? Qu'allait-il se passer.? Quel idiot il était, se disait-il.

T'es pas chié quand même. Fit Sasori. Tu invite une fille qu'est même pas à toi et tu te la fais le soir même !

Ça va, je m'en veux assez comme ça Danna. Hm.

Tu devrais peut être aller lui parler..

Sasori alla se débarbouiller dans la salle de bain après avoir fini de s'habiller. Deidara rangeait ses affaires.

Et pour lui dire quoi ! Répondit-il.

Je sais pas moi, que c'était bien ! Cria Sasori depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

_ Dortoirs n°60, bâtiment des filles._

Laloo faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre. Ses coloc' la regardait avec des yeux ronds. Elle avait réussis à masquer ses cernes , à nettoyer son visage et à se recoiffer avant qu'on puisse se douter de quoi que ce soit. Elle repensait à cette merveilleuse nuit. Deidara avait été doux, et sincère avec elle. C'était … C'était...

Puis on frappa à la porte. Elle ouvrit, Madara était là.

Mada.. ! Mais ! Tu es fou il fait jour si on te vois ici.. !

Je m'en fou, hn. Où t'étais cette nuit ?

Je;.. Je... Je dormais

Non, tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre.

Je dormais, je te jure, mais ailleurs..

Ou ça ailleurs ?

Leur conversation fut rompue, quand un surveillant entra dans le bâtiment. Madara regarda Laloo, comme pour la prévenir qu'il reviendrait, et il s'enfuit avant d'être vu. Laloo poussa un soupir de soulagement, ferma la porte et se laissa glisser sur le sol dos à celle ci. Elle se mit à pleurer.

De son côté Sasori décida de sortir faire un tour, et , avec un peu de chance, peut être croisera t-il sa cavalière d'un soir durant cette balade.

En parlant d'Awa, elle n'était même pas fatiguée de sa nuit, qu'elle était déjà en vadrouille. Mais sa journée n'allait pas être aussi illuminée que celles d'hier, car Pain l'avait suivie.

Qu'est ce que tu fais là toi. Demanda t-elle.

Je suis venu te parler, Awa, on ne doit pas faire ça.

Pourquoi ? Tu trouve Konan moins savoureuse maintenant ?

Arrête, j'ai n'ai couché avec que deux fois et j'étais bourré.

Deux fois c'est déjà trop. Tu te prends pour qui...

Mais je t'aime !

Awa le regarda. Pas une seconde Pain n'a dû l'aimer. Il n'aime pas Konan non plus, d'ailleurs.

Désolée, Pain.

_ Bâtiment garçons._

Deidara se mit en quête de chercher désespérément Laloo, il avait horriblement peur de la suite. Il se dirigea vers le bâtiments d'en face, et monta les marches.

Quelle chambre c'est déjà !

Découragé devant tant de chambres, ils se dit qu'il ne la trouvera jamais. Il l'attendra pour le cours de philo de demain. Il repartit, désespèré..

Après avoir discuté longuement avec son ami Sasori, Awa décida d'aller se reposer, avant la reprise des cours. En se dirigeant vers son bâtiment, elle croisa ce cher Hidan. Son regard charmeur indiquait qu'elle lui plaisait. Elle le fixa.

Oui ? Fit elle.

Tu es Awa, notre bassiste c'est bien ça ?

C'est ça.

Je sais pas grand chose de toi... ça te dirais, qu'on apprenne à se connaître ?

_Si ça c'est pas du rentre-dedans_, pensa Awa.

Ouais... pourquoi pas.

Elle n'avait rien à faire, après tout. Awa suivit donc Hidan jusqu'au dortoir n°3.

_Bâtiment 7_

Laloo se décida à sortir de sa cachette. Mais aussitôt arrivée dans le Hall principal du bâtiment 7, que plusieurs filles se mirent à pouffer de rire...Laloo avança, en se cachant le visage. C'était bien d'elle, que riaient ces filles. Mais pourquoi ?

Alors qu'elle allait à la cafétéria manger un bout, une fille l'arrêta.

C'est toi la fille d'un soir de Deidara. ?

Oui, je suis LA fille... Et toi tu es qui ? Répondit Laloo, irritée.

Pour seule réponse, le fille en question se mit à rire et retourna vers ses « amies ». Laloo n'avait même plus faim. Elle était dégoutée. Comment une historie pareille aurait-elle pu se savoir ? Elle n'aurait jamais du se laisser faire... Si tout ça parvenait aux oreilles de Madara, elle était faite. Tout en cachant ses larmes, Laloo finit par retourner à son dortoir...

_ Dortoir n°3_

Hidan plaqua Awa avec force contre le mur et se colla à elle. Ses intentions étaient perverses, ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, mais Awa s' amuserait bien un peu. Elle se laissa donc prendre au jeu et lui sourit d'un air pervers. Hidan lui attrapa une jambe qu'il colla à lui, et se mit à la caresser, sans aucune douceur. Il dévorait son coup et ses lèvres, tout excité. Il entreprit ensuite de la déshabiller entièrement, ceci fait, il la jeta sur le lit, et se débarrassa de ses vêtements. Awa se tortillait sur le matelas d'un air provocateur, et Hidan s'allongea sur elle en ricanant, et la serra de ses bras musclé contre lui. Si Kakuzu voyait qu'ils faisaient cela sur son propre lit...


	7. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6.**_

_ Même endroit, 23h30._

Hidan, après s'être amusé, se laissa rouler à côté d'Awa, et soupira de contentement.

Mes colocs vont bientôt arriver, tu ferais mieux de partir, fit Hidan.

Qu'est ce que c'est poli de jeter dehors commença, sourit-elle.

Hidan ricana, et Awa se leva du lit, pour aller chercher ses vêtements. A ce moment là, on ouvrit la porte. Awa se cacha avec ses habits par réflexe. Elle couru vers la salle de bain, s'habilla, et sortit par la porte de derrière .Sasori entra.

Hidan.. ? Fit-il, décontenancé.

Sasori voyait nettement qu'Hidan était nu.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont les mecs à se désaper devant moi.. _Pensa Sasori.

_Dortoir n°60, même heure_

Laloo pleurait. Elle pleurait tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Tellement que ses colocataires ne pouvaient plus dormir. Elles râlaient, Mais Laloo n'en avait rien à faire. Puis elle leva la tête vers elle, les joues noyées de larmes, le visage déformé par la colère.

Vous Trois ! Dites moi comment cette histoire à pu se savoir !

L'un d'elle ria. Une autre ouvrit la bouche pour parler, la dernière la coupa:

Dans les couloirs, Konan se baladait, elle allait voir Pain. Et en passant devant le dortoir n°3, elle a entendu des bruit, alors elle a jeta un œil à la serrure, voilà c'est tout con !

Elle disait cela d'un ton léger. Ce qui révolta Laloo

QUOI ? Fit-elle. C'est à cause de cette fille ? Et tu dis que c'est tout con ?

Les trois filles n'étaient pas sérieuses avec Laloo. Et elles riaient de son malheur comme si tout cela n'était qu'un vulgaire passe temps. Laloo parti.

_Bâtiment fille, Dortoir 120._

Awa regagna sa chambre. Konan était à côté, avec Pain, et les bruit laissait deviner très clairement ce qu'ils faisaient. Awa soupira, et mit sa chemise de nuit, pour se glisser dans ses drap, tout en sachant qu'avec tout leurs bruits, elle ne pourrait pas dormir.

_Bâtiment garçon, Dortoir 3._

Deidara rentra à son tour. Il avait l'air d'un zombie. Il trouva Danna sur son lit, son visage dans ses mains.

Tout va bien Danna.. ?

Non...

Deidara alla s'asseoir près de son ami, et lui demanda d elui raconter.

Hidan m'a appris qu'il avait couché avec Awa.

… Hm ? Ici ?

Sasori hocha la tête.

Le blond posa une main dans le dos de Sasori.

Je sais qu'elle est libre et qu'elle ne me doit rien... Mais c'est révoltant...

Pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui dire ?

Je... J'en sais rien.

Sasori et sa fierté, c'était comme les dix doigts de la main, pensait Deidara. Ce dernier, lui, n'avait pas trouvé Laloo... Il misait tout sur le lendemain, en philo..Les deux garçons finirent par aller se coucher, aux alentours de minuit, en broyant du noir...

Le lendemain fut dur pour ses deux là, cependant, Deidara lui se précipita hors de son lit pour se préparer, réveillant Sasori qui, lui, était bien décidé a ne pas bouger de son lit. Une violente migraine le frappait, en plus de ça il ne s'était toujours pas remit de ce qu'Hidan avait fait. Il fit signe à son ami qu'il ne bougerait pas et remonta sa couette sur lui. Deidara allait être seul aujourd'hui.. Et cela se confirma à son arrivé en cours de philo. Pas de Laloo à l'horizon.

_Bâtiment fille. Dortoir n°60, 10h00_

Laloo était assise sur son lit, seule dans son dortoir, les autres étaient en cours, et le bâtiment devait bien être vide. Elle séchait, en effet, pour éviter Deidara, et pas mal d'autres choses, comme les regards et moqueries, Madara, même si rien ne le retiendrait de venir ici. Mais il faudrait bien sortir pour le repas. Alors celle-ci entreprit d'aller se laver et s'habiller. Au cours de sa douche elle entendit du grabuge dans sa chambre et elle prit une serviette pour se couvrir et sortit la tête de la salle de bain, Madara était là. Elle se plaqua contre le mur de l'entré, pour ne pas qu'il la voit, retenant sa respiration, elle sentait une nouvelle fois qu'elle allait pleurer, terrorisée. Puis il s'approcha des douches, alors elle se cacha du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de sa petite taille en se baissant. Contrarié de ne pas la trouver, il chouta dans un tas de serviettes pliées, propres, et partit énervé. Laloo restait là à se laisser aller encore une fois, ça vie était vraiment un enfer, elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'elle avait fait, mais si elle avait su…

_La sonnerie de 12h30 sonna, c'était l'heure d'aller à la cafeteria._

Deidara regardait la carte, seul, Sasori n'était même pas venu pour manger. Puis Awa arriva dans la file et le rejoint. Plus loin, à l'entrée de la cafeteria ,se tenait laloo, cachée par ses mains, d'une part, et de l'autre par la porte. Elle regardait Deidara, donc étant donné qu'il était là il allait falloir attendre pour manger. Soudain, des filles passèrent à côté d'elle et la firent tomber, en la poussant. Elle se fit remarquer en tombant sur le ventre. Deidara se retourna en la voyant, alors qu'elle se relevait, il quitta la file pour la rejoindre, inquiet tout de même.

Laloo… !

Pas le temps d'arriver à elle qu'elle avait déjà déguerpit, le blond était dépité et se demandait pourquoi elle le fuyait, l'ignorait… Et puis tous les regards étaient pour lui.

Soudain une jeune fille s'approcha de lui. Elle était plus grande que Laloo, mais sinon ressemblante en deux point, des cheveux noir, coupé d'à peu près la même manière et des yeux clairs.

Tu devrais la laisser, elle te fait du mal, fit-elle d'un air triste presque sincère.

Certainement pas. Le blond arbora un air triste, se retourna et partit, il n'avait plus envie de manger.

De son côté, Awa était seule à table, elle avait l'air déçue. Laloo revint, une fois Deidara parti. Elle prit son plateau et se dirigea vers une table seule, alors qu'Awa lui faisait signe. Ça n'empêcha pas Awa de la rejoindre.

Tu m'évites ou quoi ? Fit elle contrariée.

Je.. Tout le monde se moque de moi…

Awa l'interrogea du regard.

Pourquoi je me moquerais ? Awa n'était pas au courant.

J'ai couché avec Deidara le soir du bal, sauf qu'une Konan aurait vu ce qu'il s'est passé et aurait rependu l'histoire. Tout le monde m'appelle « La fille d'un soir de Deidara », fit-elle d'un air triste. Sauf que je suis toujours avec Madara ,elle baissa la tête caché par ses cheveux et laissa quelques larmes couler sur la table.

Et s'il venait à l'apprendre... tu prendrais cher, et Deidara aussi.

Hai..

Dis moi... Par simple curiosité...Tu aimes Deidara ?

Laloo ne répondit pas, mais son amie compris ce que son silence cachait.

Largue ce gars-là. Tu ne l'aimes pas, et il gâche ta vie.

Laloo avait bien trop peur de Madara pour tenter quoi que ce soit.

Sur le reste du temps de repas, Laloo se confiait à son amie.

_Bâtiment garçon, Dortoir n°3, 19h_

Une jeune femme toqua à la porte du dortoir ou seul Deidara était, Sasori étant à l'infirmerie, e les autres à la cafétéria.. Il ouvrit la porte et reconnu la jeune femme du midi.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Hm ?

Moi c'est Aoi, lui fit-elle en souriant.

Aoi entra sans trop demander l'avis au blond. Celle-ci lui faisait des avances et avait des manières assez vulgaires. Au début Deidara la repoussait tout le temps. Mais cette fois, elle n se démonta pas, et embrassa Deidara à pleine bouche. Il ne la repoussa pas , il avait besoin de réconfort. Alors , finalement, il la déshabilla. Ce qu'Aoi voulait c'était plus du sexe à des sentiments. Alors , ce qui devait arriver, arriva.

Quelques temps après, Aoi fit remarquer a Deidara qu'il valait mieux qu'il soit avec elle, qu'elle valait mieux que sa chère Laloo. Il y eu un blanc, puis :

J'ai vraiment fait une connerie, Hm.

En couchant avec cette trainée, oui ! rigolait-elle, mais Deidara ne le voyait pas de cette œil, il s'écarta et se redressa.

Non, la seule erreur elle est là, la fixait-elle, d'un regard noir. Dégage d'ici en vitesse. Quand on ne connait pas les gens, on ne se permet pas de les juger. Et puis Laloo elle ne donnerait jamais son cul à n'importe qui ! En effet il n'avait pas l'air très calme. Il enfila un caleçon, lui mit ses vêtements dans ses bras et la mit dehors telle quel, c'est-à-dire nue.


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre 7.**_

_Mardi, Gakuen Geijutsu.15h._

_Cours de musique._

Awa, Sasori, Deidara et Hidan répétaient sans leur chanteuse. Mais l'ambiance était si tendue, que la musique jouée n'était même plus appréciée. Seul Hidan s'amusait un tant sois peu.

Sasori regardait ce dernier discrètement, une rage enfouie au fond de lui. Deidara pensait à Laloo, et à la connerie qu'il avait fait la veille.

Awa souriait à Sasori, mais il ne lui rendait pas. Elle fronça les sourcils, mais bordel qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous !

Puis, Deidara lâcha sa guitare.

Heu, tu nous fais quoi ? Fit Hidan.

Ça sera sans moi, hm. Fit Deidara qui rangeait sa guitare.

Mais Deidara... le concert c'est dans trois mois...On a pas assez répété, déjà que Laloo est absente..

Hidan balança ses baguettes lorsque Deidara sortit de la salle. Sasori regardait toujours Hidan

Quoi ! Fit ce dernier d'un air agressif.

Quoi ? Répondit Sasori, provocateur.

Oh les mecs ! Temps mort ! Fit Awa.

_ du théâtre._

Deidara n'était pas revenu. Il ne restait plus que Sasori et Awa. Qui révisaient leurs répliques. Puis, Awa leva son nez de ses feuilles.

T'avais quoi hier ?

Sasori mit un temps avant de répondre.

Malade. Dit-il.

Hm...

Elle se remit à lire. Ce fut Sasori qui s'arrêta à son tour.

J'ai appris, pour ce que t'as fais avec Hidan..

Ah. Et ?

Sasori serra les poings.

Rien. Je me demande juste ce que tu lui trouve.

Je lui trouve rien,soupira t-elle, agacée par cette question. Mais qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire tous, je couche bien avec qui je veux...

Oui oui.

_ Le soir même, bâtiment des filles._

Deidara avait réussi à trouver ce fameux numéro de dortoir. Il ouvrit la porte sans frapper, et trouva Laloo.

Deidara ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là !

Je suis venu te demander des explications, hm !

J'ai rien à te dire. Fit-elle, renfermée sur elle même.

Si si, au contraire, on a plein de chose à se dire. Fit il en approchant son visage du sien.

OK, c'était nul, mais..

Non.. Non.. je regrette pas.. dit-elle en rougissant.

Alors... ?

Tu as vu ce qui m'arrive... ? Ou ce qui pourrait m'arriver... ?

Deidara s'assit près d'elle.

Rien que le fait de te parler, c'est déjà dangereux Deidara...

Chacun de ses mot lui poignardait le cœur. Cela voudrait-il dire qu'il faudrait tout arrêter ?

Alors.. Tu propose quoi ?

Je suis désolée..

Deidara ne pu empêcher quelques larmes de couler. C'était le moment de lui dire... Mais il n'y parvînt pas.

Alors on ne peut plus se parler ?

Non..

Deidara se leva, regarda Laloo d'un air triste, puis tourna les talons, et parti sans se retourner, le cœur déchiré, laissant Laloo à ses pleurs.

_ Jardins de Gakuen. Pose entre les cours._

Sasori se baladait. Il était furieux, et en même temps, impuissant. Il regardait Awa, à travers la vitre qui séparait les jardins de la salle principale. Elle était tellement belle, tellement attirante, autant dans sa personnalité que dans son physique. Les gens voulaient tous lui parler, parce qu'elle intriguait. Sasori avait remarqué que de nombreux garçons, des chétifs aux gros macho, voulait ne serais-ce que lui adresser la parole. Mais même pour Sasori, son meilleur ami, elle restait inaccessible.

Le jeune homme retourna à l'intérieur. Il avait cours d'Histoire des Arts. En salle de cours, il y avait de nouveau Laloo. Celle-ci se mit à sa place et travailla, sans envie, son seul but était de ne pas loupé son trimestre. Elle regardait sans cesse Deidara du coin de l'œil, c'était certain, elle était amoureuse.

Tu sais quoi ! Il parait que Deidara a encore couché avec une fille ?

Ah ouais !

Oui ! Elle s'appelle Aoi, je crois.

Aoi c'était donc gardée de laisser son aventure secrète. Tout le lycée était au courant.

En entendant ses mots Laloo prit encore un coup dur. Deidara était venu la voir.. Il avait l'air vraiment amoureux d'elle et pourtant il avait couché avec une autre qu'elle, et elle ne l'acceptait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas. Lui aussi mentait, comme Madara. Lui aussi se fichait d'elle. Finalement Madara, lui, ne l'avait jamais trompé, même si techniquement elle n'était pas avec Deidara. Ses regards envers Deidara disparurent.

Elle pensait à ce qu'ils avaient vécus depuis le début, toujours aussi triste et amoureuse, malgré ce qu'elle a apprit. La fin du cours venait de sonner. Laloo sortit la première et en passant devant Deidara elle lui lança un regard de tristesse, faisant comprendre qu'elle se sentait trahit. Lui pour sa part se leva et la retenue par la main.

Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

Tu devrais le savoir. Non ?

Je ne comprends pas, non. Hm.

Tu as couché avec une autre.

Laloo s'en voulait de lui reprocher, mais ce n'était qu'avec lui qu'elle se sentait libre, elle l'évitait pour le protéger. Mais après tout, ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Deidara faisait ce qu'il voulait. Le blond, lui en apprenant qu'elle était au courant se sentit vide, et regretta encore plus. Il en voulait à la terre entière. Elle n'aurait pas juste put tout garder pour elle, celle là ?

Madara attendait Laloo à la sortit de son cours, elle alla à lui. Toujours aussi apeurée, mais cette fois c'était différent. Madara l'embrassa en la contraignant, elle le laissait faire. Puis il partit avec elle. Sasori sortit avec son ami, il suivait Awa du regard, qui allait surement au jardin, ou dans son bâtiment, il était vraiment désespéré.

Madara emmena Laloo dans son dortoir, certainement pour assouvir ses besoins, d'autant plus qu'ils ne s'étaient pas « vus » depuis un certain temps.

Qu'est ce que t'as encore. Fit Madara.

Rien du tout...

Madara la regarda de haut, et l'allongea. Laloo ne pu s'empêcher de l'entourer de ses bras. Elle avait tellement envie de pleurer... Mais cela la trahirait. Alors, elle se laissa faire envers Madara. Sans s'arrêter une seule fois de penser à un autre...

Sasori avait emmené Deidara dans son petit endroit qu'il adorait, pour le réconforter un peu. Mais Deidara était inconsolable, ses yeux étaient rouges de tristesse, son beau sourire avait disparu.

Sasori aurait voulu lui raconter une blague salace comme il en avait l'habitude, mais... Lui non plus, n'avait pas le cœur à rire. Awa n'était pas venue le rejoindre, comme il l'avait espéré.

Les deux jeunes hommes restèrent là, à soupirer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sonne l'heure de rentrer au bercail.

_Dortoir n°120.Bâtiment filles._

De son côté, Awa méditait dans son dortoir. Elle pensait à tout et n'importe quoi. Puis, Konan la tira de ses pensées, lorsqu'elle répondit à Pain, au téléphone.

Allô ? Han Paiin ! C'est toi !...Que fais tu mon petit cœur ?

Awa leva ses yeux au ciel et la fusilla du regard.

Bien sûr que tu peux venir, je t'attends, bisous mon chéri ! Continua t-elle.

Elle raccrocha.$

Bah voyons. Fit Awa. T'as finis de faire ta salope ? Ça t'amuse de me faire chier, en plus de Laloo ?

Konan ne prêta pas attention à la remarque et couru se préparer. La jeune brune balança ses bottes du lit et soupira longuement.

_Dortoir n°3.Bâtiment garçons._

Deidara gribouillait quelque truc pour son devoirs de philosophie, pas très motivé. Sasori se pencha par dessus son épaule pour lire, mais tout ce que Deidara faisait, c'était écrire des mots comme : désespoir, trahison, stupidité, jalousie, tristesse, et tout autres mots de ce même registre.

C'est pas sensé être un devoir sur le bonheur humain ? Fit Sasori.

Si. Hm.

Sasori mit ses mains sur les épaules de son amis, en signe de consolation, puis alla s'allonger.

_23h._

Pratiquement tout le monde dormait. Le lendemain, les premiers examens commençaient.


	9. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre 8.**_

Jeudi. 8H00.

Deidara était déjà debout. En fait, il n'avait pas dormi. Il regardait Sasori, encore endormi. Hidan, qui lui était bien réveillé, faisait un bordel monstre en se préparant de quoi manger ce matin, Itachi lui passa un soufflante, et Kakuzu manqua de le baffer. Tout ce raffut réveilla le jeune Sasori. Deidara le regardait toujours, mais lui était calme et ne prêtait pas attention aux autres derrière lui. Sasori ouvrit difficilement les yeux, et sortit de son lit, en fusillant Hidan du regard. Il alla chercher un t-shirt.

Putain, Itachi, enculé ! Jura Hidan en hurlant.

HIDAN LA FERME ! Fit Kakuzu, d'une voix effrayante.

Deidara soupira. Mais dehors aussi, il y avait du grabuge, dans les couloirs plus précisément. Sasori, furieux, ouvrit la porte, encore en caleçon, pour hurler sur le premier qu'il verra. Mais les chanceux avaient décampés. Sasori soupira, et il baissa les yeux. Sur le tapis, devant sa porte, se trouvait une petite branche d'un des cerisiers des jardins, aux belles fleurs roses. Il ramassa la petite branche, en faisant attention aux fleurs, et sourit.

Danna ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Oh, rien... Quelqu'un est juste passé par là. Fit-il, agréablement joyeux.

_Dortoir N°60_

Laloo sortit de son dortoir, et ferma à clef derrière elle. Ses connes de colocataires ne sont pas rentrées de la nuit, surement en boîte de nuit avec des obsédés. Elle descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre la sortit, et se diriger vers la cafétéria. Les moqueries ne lui faisaient plus rien. Elle ne parlait plus à grand monde d'ailleurs. Awa, Madara... Ca s'arrêtait là.

Elle fit la queue, comme tout le monde. Pour s'occuper les mains, elle tripotait son téléphone, quand son amie, Awa l'eu rejointe.

Bonjour, lui sourit-elle.

Oh, Salut ! Répondit-elle.

En présence d'Awa, Laloo retrouvait le sourire temporairement. Cette fille, malgré ses airs de mauvaise fille , faisait preuve d'une telle gentillesse avec elle. Et c'était sa seule amie.

Awa se déplaça sur le côté pour voir ce qu'ils allaient manger, aujourd'hui, elle eut une moue dégoutée.

Tu as des examens aujourd'hui ? Demanda Laloo.

Heum, oui, je suis évaluée en art dramatique. Et toi ?

Philo...

Berk.

Les filles entrèrent dans la cafétéria.

_ Hall principal._

Sasori et Deidara rangeaient l'heure tourner. Sasori était évalué en littérature, aujourd'hui, il tirait la tronche. Et Deidara était évalué en sculpture, il était certain d'avoir une magnifique note.

_Quelques plus tard._

Une fois tous les examens de la journée terminés, chacun retourna dans le hall. Deidara avait le sourire, pour une fois. Il s'était bien débrouillé. Awa ressortit sereine. Laloo pensa qu'elle ne s'en était pas trop mal sortie, mais Sasori lui, avait la terrible sensation d'avoir échoué.

Deidara aperçu Laloo. Sur le coup, il mourut d'envie d'aller la voir, mais ses dernières paroles du soir dernier le retinrent, et il baissa la tête. Laloo eu cette même sensation, quand Madara arriva.

La jeune femme se renferma sur elle-même à son arrivée.

_ Les jardins._

Awa savait qu'elle trouvera Sasori ici. Elle se planta devant lui, avec un beau sourire.

Bonjour Sasori.

Awa...fit-il en souriant. C'était toi les fleurs ?

Oui, tu as deviné. C'était une façon de me faire pardonner de mon entêtement.

Sasori soupira et arbora un beau sourire, il se sentait bien. Mieux qu'avec son impression d'avoir loupé son examen.

_Bâtiment garçon._

Laloo allait voir Madara, elle avait peur, elle avait une boule à l'estomac, mais cette fois elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait pris avec elle une bonne dose de courage. Peu avant Laloo repensait au bal, à la journée qu'elle avait passé, et aussi sa fin de soirée…

Elle entra dans la chambre de Madara sans lui demander son avis, sans même toquer, cachée derrière une de ses mains, qui recouvrait ses lèvres. Il était là, seul.

Hn ! Qui t'a permis d'entrer comme ça, ça va pas !

-… Madara.

Ce dernier la regardait durement, elle baissa les yeux.

Je… je ne veux plus…

Quoi ?

Subir ce que tu me fais…

Pardon !

Je veux être libre, je veux être heureuse, je veux d'un homme qui puisse me protéger. Toi Madara, tu ne fais rien de tout ça… tu me martyrises…

Les mots de Laloo ne lui avait vraiment pas plut. Il la plaqua avec force contre le mur.

Tu fais ce que JE décide !

Lâche-moi… ! J'ai mal ! Fit-elle avec assurance pour une fois.

Fallait pas dire des conneries, tu n'as que ce que tu mérites.

Soudain Laloo, impuissante, se mit à se débattre et par chance réussi à le frapper en plein dans ses attributs. Il la lâcha en hurlant, aussi bien de mal, que de colère. Elle, en profita pour s'enfuir, c'était le moment de sauver sa peau.

C'était la première fois que Laloo courrait si vite !

Garce… !

_Bâtiment principal_

De son côté Sasori regagnait sa chambre, Awa était partit depuis un moment, mais Sasori lui voulait profiter du jardin. Finalement, il la croisa de nouveau mais elle parlait avec un autre garçon, qui avait l'air charmeur avec elle. C'était clair pour Sasori, qu'il lui faisait du rentre dedans et d'ailleurs ça ne lui plaisait pas. Awa était dos à Sasori, Le garçon lui était de trois-quarts face. Il avait des cheveux chocolat épais, des yeux vers et était plus grand qu'Awa. Le jeune homme prit la main d'Awa tendrement, Sasori sentait la colère monter en lui. Il attendit quelques secondes, en les regardant papoter. Il bouillonnait, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas admettre pourquoi. Puis, le garçon lâcha la main de la brune qui se retourna pour partir du bâtiment. Elle s'arrêta près du roux en lui souriant. Il ne lui rendit pas.

C'était qui lui … ?

Awa leva un sourcil, étonnée de la question qu'on venait de lui poser.

Heu… bah un gars du lycée, fit-elle en soupirant.

Et vous parliez de quoi, au juste ?

Ce n'était pas dans son habitude, mais Sasori était en train de faire une crise de jalousie, il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Cela n'avait pas l'air de plaire à Awa, de plus elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était comme ça, elle avait l'air agacée maintenant. Awa soupira de nouveau.

Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

Ça n'avait pas l'air de te…. !

Sasori ce stoppa dans sa phrase, il se rendait compte de ce qu'il se passait, il était vraiment jaloux.

Excuse-moi. Dit Sasori, vraiment gêné.

Il reprit le chemin de sa chambre, laissant Awa qui ne comprenait pas vraiment les raisons de son comportement.

_Bâtiment des garçons_

Laloo courait toujours, quand elle fut violement stoppée dans sa course par quelque chose de plus grand qu'elle, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Ah !

Voilà que tu me tombes dessus, maintenant, hm. Il était secrètement heureux, mais en même temps il ne voyait pas encore le visage de Laloo, il craignait qu'elle ne veuille même plus lui adresser la parole.

Laloo sursauta au son de sa voix, elle l'avait reconnu, elle leva le visage vers lui, les joues rougies, les yeux brillants. Elle sentait que ses larmes venaient, elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était par peur de Madara, parce qu'elle venait de le quitter, ou parce qu'elle avait atterrit sur Deidara. Elle se releva en vitesse et se cacha derrière ses cheveux en baissant la tête. Deidara lui aussi se releva, la regardant, il essayait de parler mais rien ne sortait. Puis,

Dit-moi, pourquoi tu cours comme ça ? On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme, hm.

Laloo leva la tête, vu Madara arriver au loin, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Elle tremblait de peur, sa voix aussi d'ailleurs.

…Non.. non !

Elle reculait. Deidara lui sentait la peur de Laloo, il se tourna et vu l'homme massif qu'était Madara, plus loin. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, mais l'idée qu'il puisse faire du mal à Laloo, il ne l'acceptait pas. Le blond comprenait enfin pourquoi elle courait. Il attrapa sa main et partit en courant en la tirant.


	10. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre 9.**_

Gakuen Geijutsu, Hall principal, bâtiment 5.

Aujourd'hui, c'était la remise des bulletins, et des résultats d'examen. Tous, avaient passé leurs examens dans chacune des matières, et aujourd'hui, était le jour du verdict. Laloo était arrivée dans les premiers pour pouvoir se cacher dans la masse quand les autres arriveront, pour éviter Madara le plus longtemps possible. Elle entra dans le bâtiment, en se cachant le plus possible le visage, se mit dans un coin et en profita pour regarder ses papiers administratifs.

Deidara et Sasori arrivèrent à leur tour. Deidara avait d'horribles cernes sous ses yeux, et il avait visiblement loupé son maquillage quotidien. Sasori tirait une tête de six pieds de long. Puis arrivèrent leurs colocataires. Hidan avait la pêche, mais Kakuzu et Itachi étaient de mauvais poil.

Awa arriva en courant, croyant qu'elle était en retard. Mais à son arrivée, tous la regardèrent essoufflée avec des yeux exorbités. Elle reprit son sang-froid et réajusta ses cheveux, en soupira de soulagement. Sasori l'avait vue arriver dès la première seconde. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant avec quel façon élégante elle se comportait, même lorsque la honte posait les yeux sur elle.

Laloo se déplaçait en se cachant derrière les gens, un par un, et se dirigea vers ses professeurs qui l'attendait en salle 100. Par bonheur, Madara ne l'avait pas vue. Mais le pire était encore à venir.

Elle frappa à la porte, entra. Trois de ses professeurs, les principaux, étaient assis à une table. Aucun d'eux n'était souriant, ce qui ne surprit pas la jeune femme. Elle s'assit, se cachant le visage, embarrassé et n'osant pas les regarder.

L'un des professeurs feuilletait quelque pages de son dossier, en se raclant la gorge.

Bien... Mademoiselle Sekiryou.

Elle regarda à peine son interlocuteur.

Vos résultats... Sont... A vrai dire satisfaisant. En revanche...

Le second professeur, une femme, à l'air sévère, coupa à la parole au premier en fusillant Llaoo du regard.

Vous avez manqué le quart de vos cours, ce trimestre. Et vous n'avez donc pas une quantité de notes suffisante, pour que l'on puisse évaluer votre niveau.

Laloo, irritée par le froideur dont sa prof' faisait preuve, baissa la tête.

On laisse passer, pour cette fois mademoiselle, mais, tâcher de ne plus faire de même, ou vous ne pourrez pas gagner votre dernier trimestre et assurer votre passage en classe supérieur.

Laloo sortit, avec son bulletin. Elle avait eu la moyenne à presque tous ses examens, sauf en littérature, et en sculpture. Sa moyenne s'élevait à 14, pile. Mais les profs avaient raison, il lui manquait énormément de notes... Déçue, elle soupira, et avança, sans se soucier de qui elle pourrait malencontreusement croiser sur sa route...

Ce fut le tour de Sasori. Il entra dans la salle 207, Ou ses professeurs d'Art appliqué et sculpture l'attendait.

Un très bon trimestre, mon soeur Akasuna. Néanmoins une forte faiblesse en Arts des Lettres, à rattraper. Fit l'un d'eux.

A sa sortie, et, plutôt content de lui, Sasori regarda son bulletin : 17,5 de moyenne. Il sourit, fier de lui mais loin d'être étonné, et rejoignit les autres.

Awa arriva à son tour auprès de ses professeurs, en salle 005. Seule sa prof de musique était là, avec un sourire chaleureux.

Bonjour mademoiselle Aozora.

Bonjour, fit Awa, en s'asseyant.

Vous avez eu un superbe trimestre, je n'ai rien à redire, juste que, vous devriez plus vous impliquer, dans la communication lorsque vous travaillez en groupe.

Awa acquiesça, et récupéra la feuille que sa prof lui tendit.

Tous vos examens ont eu plus de 14/20. Bon travail.

Awa sourit, et sortit de la salle, très contente : 19 en musique. C'est exactement ce qu'elle voulait.

Puis, Deidara se rendit dans la même salle que son ami, Sasori. Il était exténué, et de très mauvaise humeur.

Ses professeurs ne l'avaient même pas entendu entrer. Il alla s'assoir, et se racla la gorge.

Ah ! Deidara. On vous attendait.

Un bon trimestre, mais, vous pourriez quand même faire mieux... Je trouve personnellement que vous ne fait pas de votre mieux, et c'est réellement dommage.

Deidara ne fit aucun signe d'émotion particulière et récupéra sa feuille, sortit, sans rien dire. Il regarda son bulletin, et il fit un long « hmm. » pour exprimer son mécontentement.

_Ils racontent n'importe quoi, j'ai bossé ce trimestre, hm. _Pensa-t-il.

_Bâtiment garçon, dortoir n°3._

Deidara rejoignit Sasori dans le dortoir. Le roux était étalé sur son lit, entrain de caresser les pétales de sa branche de fleur de cerisier.

T'as vu Laloo aujourd'hui Danna ? Fit le blond, d'une voix peu audible.

Non, bizarre d'ailleurs... Répondit Sasori.

Hm.

T'as qu'à lui envoyé un texto et puis tu sauras ou elle se cache.

Le blond s'exécuta. Il extirpa son portable de sa poche, ce mit à tapoter sur son clavier et envoyé un SMS à Laloo. 5 minutes… 10 minutes… 20 minutes…

Normalement Laloo répond au quart de tour…Hmm.

Elle dort peut-être….

Trop tard le blond était déjà partit. Direction le bâtiment des filles. Deidara qui était déjà pas très bien, ne l'était plus du tout là. Il courait partout en la cherchant.

Pour que Laloo ne lui réponde pas à lui, c'est qu'elle devait avoir un gros problème, puis il repensa à Madara et leur fuite.

_Ils se retrouvèrent prit au piège dans une petite pièce sombre. C'était un sellier, or Laloo a depuis son enfance une peur insensée du noir. Deidara l'avait prise contre lui en caressant ses cheveux pour la réconforter, elle, le serrait en fermant les yeux, elle avait si peur, tout s'accumulait, Madara, les cours, son cœur qui n'en avait, lui, que pour Deidara. Elle étouffait ses sanglots contre le blond, pour ne pas les faire repérer. Elle aurait cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter, il battait tellement fort. Deidara devait le sentir. Le danger enfin écarté et Laloo enfin calmée, ils sortirent. Il ne voulait pas la laisser mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle lui aurait dit de repartir et de la laisser. Elle faisait tout ça pour le protéger._

_Au même moment._

Sasori était toujours dans son dortoir à contempler sa branche, quand on toqua à la porte.

Awa, sourit-il, avec sa branche en ouvrant.

Sasori, lui rendit-elle.

Elle entra et s'assit sur le lit de Sasori. Elle avait envie de discuter de tout et de rien avec lui. Elle aime vraiment être en sa compagnie. Mais une seconde personne toqua. A présent Sasori ne voulait plus être dérangé. Il était avec celle qui faisait battre son cœur. Sasori entre-ouvrit, c'était un surveillant. De son bras qui était à l'intérieure de la pièce, il fit signe à Awa discrètement de se cacher, elle fonça sous le lit.

Oui ?

Il me semble avoir vu une fille entrer ici, le règlement dit qu…

Pas de filles dans le bâtiment des garçons, et inversement. Soupirait-il.

Sasori poussa la porte pour qu'il puisse y voir. En effet aucune fille à l'horizon. Mais par précaution il entra et vérifia partout. Il ouvrit les meubles, si Itachi, Kakuzu, et Hidan voyaient ça… ils seraient hors d'eux. Il ouvrait aussi les portes, souleva les couvertures et se baissa pour regarder sous les lits, c'était vraiment agaçant. Sous les lits il faisait trop sombre, il n'y voyait rien, mais il n'y avait pas l'air d'y avoir quelqu'un. Ouf sauvés !

Alors ? Fit Sasori.

Pas de fille. Il partit comme il était venu.

Sasori referma la porte et se baissa ou était Awa.

Tu peux sortir.

_Bâtiment garçon, au même moment._

Madara avait bel et bien trouvé Laloo. Il était dans une rage folle. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre et la plaqua violement contre un mur, assez pour qu'elle soit bien sonnée. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, ça ne plut pas à Madara qui l'attrapa par un poignet et la souleva. Il serrait tellement fort, les os de Laloo craquèrent, elle faisait la grimace et se mit à crier, son poignet était cassé.

Deidara lui venait de revenir dans le bâtiment des garçons sans avoir trouvé celle qu'il aimé plus que tout. Il entendit un cri_, c'est celui de Laloo !_ Pensa-t-il. Il accourra. Le stress montait en lui, Madara était surement en train de lui faire les pires choses du monde. Il eut un sursaut d'adrénaline, et entra violement dans la chambre de Madara. Il se jeta sur lui, le frappant de toutes ses forces. La peur lui donnait une force impressionnante. Il s'acharna jusqu'à le sonner en lui cognant la tête violement au sol. Madara était inconscient. Le blond le regardait avec mépris, il espéré qu'il soit mort, même s'il ne valait mieux pas pour lui. Il rejoint Laloo qui était assise contre le mur en se tenant le poignet, il était enflé, rouge et déformé.

_Dortoir n°3._

Les deux amis discutaient. Sasori se perdait dans ses yeux et buvait ses paroles. Elle était tellement jolie, gracieuse, il ne pouvait pas lâcher ses fines lèvres du regard. Awa, elle, lui parlait de son enfance, de ses souvenirs. Elle regardait un peu partout autour d'elle sans vraiment faire attention à Sasori, quand celui-ci en profita pour s'approcher d'elle. Plus que tout, ce que Sasori voulait c'était un baiser. Il continuait de se rapprocher quand Awa allait pour tourner son regard vers lui. Le moment était parfait. Le dortoir était vide, ils étaient tranquille tous les deux, seuls. Mais quelque chose gêna Sasori. Il se ravisa au dernier moment. Heureusement Awa n'avait rien remarqué. Il lui répondit, en lui racontant lui aussi ses souvenirs et son enfance.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre 10.**_

__Les vacances avaient donc débutées. Avec du mal : Laloo était à l'hôpital d'Ame, par chance, qui se situe à côté de Gakuen Geujutsu.

Durant les vacances, les élèves peuvent soit resté à l'école pour y séjourner, soit retourné auprès de de leur famille. C'est ce qu'Itachi fit. Il repartit à Konoha. Hidan fit de même, et retourna à Yu. Il ne restait donc que Sasori, Kakuzu, et Deidara dans le dortoir n°3. Mais Deidara était absent aujourd'hui. Il veilla sur sa bien-aimée à l'hôpital, le poignet endommagé.

Un peu plus tôt, Madara s'était réveillé avec une forte douleur au crâne. Il était seul, allongé au milieu de son dortoir. Il jura violement en constatant l'absence de Laloo. Il détruisit l'un des meubles, et sortit en claquant la porte.

_Hôpital, Ame._

Laloo dormait paisiblement. Allongée dans son lit blanc, le bras dans un plâtre. Mais sous son regard qui semblait paisible, se cachait une certaine inquiétude. De la douleur.

Deidara était assis, à côté du lit, une main dans celle de Laloo, qui dormait trop bien pour l'entendre lui chuchoter ces quelques mots.

Pardonne-moi Laloo... J'aurais pu t'éviter cela… Hm.

Elle ne bougea pas. Deidara fermi les yeux un moment. Et quand il les rouvrit, Laloo n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il approcha doucement son visage du sien, et embrassa son front.

Je t'aime... Chuchota-t-il.

Il avait réussi à le lui dire. Laloo respirait lentement, retrouvant une plus grande paix. Deidara posa sa tête contre elle et s'endormit.

_Gakuen, Cafétéria_

Awa était assise à une table, et mangeait tranquillement ses sushi. Elle leva les yeux de son assiette quand Madara fit une entrée fracassante dans le self, cherchait visiblement quelqu'un...Il fusillait tout le monde du regard. Il finit par repérer Awa. Cette dernière, l'ayant remarqué arriver jusqu'à elle, soupira de fatigue.

Madara frappa du poing sur sa table, faisant trembler le plat de sushi. Awa posa ses baguettes calmement, et se leva. Elle lui sourit avec ironie.

C'est pour quoi.

Ou est Laloo ?

J'en sais rien moi.

Il hurla à ces mots, et poussa la table d'une main, qui se reversa violement au sol avec le plat, brisant la vaisselle. Awa sursauta, ainsi que les élèves présents dans la salles, qui à présent avaient leurs yeux fixés sur Awa et Madara. Ce dernier attrapa la jeune fille par le col, et la souleva contre le mur à un mètre du sol. Elle suffoqua sur le coup, et lui attrapa les poignets pour tenter de se dégager. Madara reformula sa question.

Dis-moi où est Laloo. Hn.

JE NE SAIS PAS ! ARGH

Madara perdit patience et la lâcha. Awa tomba en glissant rapidement sur le mur, et s'étala au sol, tentant de mieux respirer. Son agresseur repartit comme il était venu, en bousculant les gens sur le passage. Quand Awa leva ses yeux noyés de larmes de rages sur la foule autour d'elle, aucun, non aucun de se déplaça pour la secourir.

_Hôpital, Ame._

Laloo ouvrit les yeux, après 5h de sommeil profond. Deidara n'était plus là. La jeune fille se redressa, un peu dans les vapes, et regarda autour d'elle. Un frisson la parcouru lorsqu'elle compris qu'elle se trouvait dans un hôpital. Elle se recroquevillât sur elle-même, se sentant soudainement seule lorsqu'elle repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle regarda son poignet dans le plâtre, et eu soudainement envie de pleurer.

Deidara entra, munit d'un plat dans les mains.

Oh, tu es enfin réveillée, fit-il avec joie.

Oui...

Laloo parue surprise de la présence de Deidara. Elle s'était évanouie au moment où Deidara la prit dans ses bras en le secouant doucement, et en lui demandant : _Laloo ? Laloo, réponds moi.._

Puis plus rien.

Deidara alla s'asseoir près d'elle, et posa le plat sur une table.

Ton plat préféré. Hm.

Laloo sourit, charmée par une si belle attention.

Comment tu savais... Que... J'aimais les nouilles ? Fit-elle gênée.

T'en prends tout le temps à la cafète'. Fit-il avec non-chalence.

Laloo alla dans ses bras.

Je sortirais d'ici quand ?

Dans quelques heures. Le doc' arrive, tu signe des trucs et on se tire.

_Gakuen, Hall principal._

Awa sortit de la cafétéria, dévisagée par les autres. Elle se demanda ce qu'il avait pu se passer pour que Madara la cherche de cette manière. Elle s'appuya contre un mur, pour tenter de se calmer. Finalement, et se décida à regagner son dortoir.

_ Ame._

Deidara ramenait Laloo au bercail. Il repensait à son « aveux » de toute à l'heure, et se sentit soudain mélancolique. Laloo marchait tête baissée. Aucun des deux ne disait rien pendant quelques minutes, quand le blond brisa le silence.

Tu fais quoi pendant les vacances.. ? Tu rentres chez toi ?

J'habite ici. Pas la peine...Et toi.. ?

Deidara mit un temps à répondre.

Non. Je n'ai rien à faire à Iwa, en fait.

Le reste du chemin se continua dans le silence, et, peut-être l'embarras.

_Bâtiment filles, dortoir n°120_

Konan était repartie avec Pain vivre ses fabuleuses vacances de libertine. Ce qui laissait le champ libre à Awa, niveau chambre. Mais, peut être qu'un petit tour à Kiri ne lui ferait pas de mal... Pensait-elle. Elle commença à faire ses valises, après quelques minutes de réflexion, quand on frappa à la porte.

Entrez.

Sasori entra dans le dortoir, et sourit à son ami en signe de salut.

Salut Sasori, comment vas-tu, demanda-t-elle, en pliant ses vêtements.

Sasori évita la question.

Tu pars ?

Awa regarda son ami, un peu triste.

Je... Ben...

Sasori baissa la tête, il se tut à la seconde. Sa forte réaction aurait pu le trahir.

J'en sais rien en fait... continua-t-elle.

Le jeune homme inspecta de ses yeux, comme à son habitude, et un peu trop indécemment, son amie.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces marques ? Demanda-t-il en regardant son cou.

Quoi ? ...Là ? J'me suis, heum, battue on va dire. Tu me connais.

Sasori leva un sourcil perplexe, puis alla s'asseoir près d'elle.

Tu ne vas pas partir hein... Demanda-t-il.

Awa lui sourit.

.. Non. Tu me manquerais trop ! Fit-elle en plaisantant.

Sasori soupira discrètement de soulagement, et la regarda, non, la contempla, en souriant bêtement.

_ Bâtiment Garçon, Dortoir n°3._

Deidara fit entrer Laloo dans sa chambre.

Tiens, Danna n'est pas là ? Fit-il pour lui-même, surpris.

Laloo alla s'asseoir, épuisée. Le blond la rejoignît, et passa un bras sur sa taille.

Dorénavant tu ne te rends plus nulle part sans être accompagnée d'accord ? Dit-il.

Oui, d'accord.

Durant l'espace d'un moment, les deux se regardèrent sans rien dire. Le silence devait les hypnotiser, et aucun d'eux n'avait plus conscience de ce qu'ils faisaient. Deidara embrassa Laloo.

Elle se mit à sursauter, pendant qu'il l'embrassait, pour la deuxième fois Mais ce baiser-là, était encore mieux. Il était doux, et romantique. Le premier reflétait bien plus la passion ardente, celui-ci reflétait... De l'amour.

Il s'arrêta, et évita son regard, conscient qu'il eut craqué une seconde fois. Il allait ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser platement, mais Laloo le fit taire, et l'embrassa à son tour.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre 11.**_

_** « **__Je t'aime._ . » Avait prononcé Laloo.

Deidara n'arrivait pas à y croire, le bonheur l'envahissait, il se sentait.. Comme sur un nuage.. Sasori le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

Qu'est ce qui te prend Deidara ? On t'a drogué de force ou quoi ?... Tu sais, j't'avais prévenu qu'à Ame y avait les dealers partout...

Deidara regarda son ami, avec un sourire XXL.

Je suis avec Laloo !

Sasori le regarda, et se mit à rire.

Tu veux dire que t'as encore couché avec plutôt nan ?

Non, non ! Juste un baiser, hm.

Juste, un baiser ? Fit Sasori, perplexe.

Hai.

Puis il se remit à retourner dans sa rêverie féerique. Sasori regardait son ami avec toute la bienveillance du monde. Il méritait d'être heureux.

_Gakuen, Bâtiment 7, cafétéria._

Laloo était avec Awa. Dans le même état que Deidara.

Awa avalait ses nouilles calmement, mais Laloo, n'arrivait même pas à manger, tellement elle était surexcitée.

J'croyais que t'adorais les nouilles, fit Awa, la bouche pleine.

Oh mais si j'adore ça, c'est que...

Hm ?

Awa, Deidara et moi somme ensemble !

Awa manqua de cracher son repas.

Quoi ? Maiis...

Laloo sautillait sur sa chaise. Awa était certes très heureuse, mais soudain inquiète. Elle se souvint de sa mésaventure hier, avec Madara.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Fit Laloo.

Que vas-tu faire, pour Madara... ? Demanda Awa.

Laloo se tut. C'est vrai, sur le coup, elle n'y avait pas pensé. Puis elle vit les marques dans le cou de son amie.

Me dis pas que c'est lui qui t'as fait ça... ?

Awa palpa son cou, gênée.

Si.. Il te cherchait. Je n'ai pas su lui communiquer où tu te trouvais alors il s'est défoulé.

Laloo lui fit grâce d'un regard on ne peut plus désoler. Puis baissa la tête. Awa la lui releva avec gentillesse, et lui sourit.

Fais juste attention, c'est ce que je te demande. Fit-elle.

_Gakuen Art__. Hall du bâtiment 7_

Laloo, Deidara, et Sasori se sont rejoint dans le hall, pour passer un peu de temps ensemble. Laloo se jeta dans les bras de Deidara, aux anges. Sasori regarda le couple, amusé.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

« L'évènement » était déjà passé dans toute l'école. Toutes les filles adeptes de Deidara savaient qu'il était maintenant en couple. Ce qui n'était pas en faveur de Laloo, question popularité, et donc bonne réputation. Les pluparts des filles, vraisemblablement jalouses, disaient même qu'elle ne tiendrait pas 3 semaines avec lui.

Il la jettera une fois qu'il aura eu ce qu'il voulait au pieu. Disaient certaines.

Ouais ! Comme la dernière fois quoi. Elle va regretter la pauvre fille ! Franchement, Deidara mérite une fille de sa classe.

Et les commérages de cessaient plus. Laloo savait très bien ce qu'on disait sur elles. Ce dont elle avait peur... C'était de Madara. Un jour ou l'autre, il saura...

Sasori tira Laloo de sa rêverie.

Tu as vu Awa aujourd'hui ?

Heu, Oui, j'étais avec elle il y a une heure, à la cafétéria. Mais, là je ne sais pas où elle est. On s'est quitté alors qu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait des choses à faire.

Sasori hocha la tête, un peu déçu de l'absence soudaine de son amie. Maigres qu'ils soient devenus extrêmement proches, elle lui semblait encore et toujours inaccessible. Après tout, il ne savait pas grand-chose sur elle, pensa-t-il. Pour tout le monde elle restait quelqu'un de mystérieuse.

Les trois amis allèrent prendre un café tout ensemble, au centre-ville.

Il faisait très beau aujourd'hui. Pas un nuage, une douce chaleur réchauffait Laloo agréablement. Mais la température n'était pas trop haute, la journée était parfaite, selon elle. Deidara la tenait par la taille, un immense sourire ornait son beau visage.

Tu veux faire un tour d'autos tamponneuses ? Demanda Deidara.

Oui !

Laloo était toute excitée. Elle sautillait sur place, et suivit Deidara.

La journée était parfaite. Sauf pour Sasori. Il lui manquait quelqu'un pour parfaire cette belle journée.

_Un peu plus tar__d._

Il était tard, et, pour Laloo, il était aussi temps de rentrer au dortoir, elle avait un devoir urgent à poffiner, et il ne lui restait qu'une semaine. Devant le dortoir féminin, Deidara embrassa tendrement sa bien-aimée en guise d'au revoir.

Laloo rougissait de bonheur. Elle se laissa embrasser et envoya, tout en reculant, un baiser de sa main vers Deidara.

A demain... Murmura-t-elle.

A demain ma Laloo. Fit Deidara.

Et il repartit avec Sasori, dans le bâtiment d'en face.

Laloo les regardait partir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus les voir. Elle fit demi-tour, et entra dans le bâtiment. Elle prit les escaliers, et marcha, toute étourdie par sa journée, jusqu'à son dortoir, qui ce soir était vide.

Elle alluma la lumière, et d'un coup, son sourire s'effaça. Madara était sur son fauteuil, et la fixait d'un regard à en faire frissonner les plus téméraires.

Ta journée t'a plu ? Fit-il froidement.

Ma...Madara... Sors d'ici. Fit-elle en prenant son courage à deux mains.

Je sais tout Laloo, je sais que tu m'as trompé i mois avec cette ordure ! Tu n'as qu'une salope, comme tous les autres !

Laloo alla se coller dos au mur, comme balayée par la colère de Madara, et retint ses larmes.

Je suis sure que tu m'as trompée plus d'une fois, sanglota-t-elle.

Tu n'es qu'une sale pute !

Laloo se sentait piégée. Le bâtiment était quasiment vide, et Madara avançait vers elle, au regard meurtrier. La jeune femme ferma les yeux, sans espoir de s'en sortir cette fois.

_Bâtiment filles._

La porte du dortoir 120 s'ouvrit, après un long bruit de tintement de clefs. Sa propriétaire entrant, avec un long soupir, et ne prit même pas le temps d'allumer la lumière qu'elle s'étala sur son lit, un sourire de bien être sur son visage. Le silence l'apaisa, après sa journée. Alors que ses yeux se fermèrent pour trouver la paix, un cri d'effrois retentit dans le bâtiment.

Awa sursauta, sauta de son lit, et courut voir d'où ceci provenait.

ARRETE ! Madaraa ! N.. NON !

Madara avait pris Laloo par les cheveux, et la traîna vers lui, sans la ménager. La jeune fille, sans défense car n'ayant qu'un bras valide, tentait de se débattre, morte de peur. Elle criait à l'aide, tout en sachant que personne de viendra. Madara la souleva du sol, et lui jeta un regard de mépris.

Tu mérites de crever... Fit-il en inclinant la tête de Laloo en arrière, de façon violente, presque pour lui tordre le cou en signe de soumission.

Laloo suffoquait. Elle sentait déjà que son cœur allait lâcher sous un tel stress.

Awa descendait les marche quatre à quatre, et manquait plusieurs fois de tomber. Elle avait reconnu la voix de son amie...

Elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper en entendant les gémissements de plainte de Laloo et ouvrit la porte avec Fracas.

LACHE LA ! Hurla-t-elle.

Madara jeta Laloo contre un meuble, en souriant. La jeune femme, entraîner dans sa chute, se cogna contre le meuble, qui s'effondra sur elle en un bruit sourd.

Non !fit Awa, ayant le souffle coupé.

Contente ? C'est toi qui m'as dit de la lâcher. Fit Madara, fière de lui.

Awa grogna, mais ne pouvait venir en aide à son amie. Madara allait l'avoir. Alors, pour éviter à Laloo un sort pire que ce qui lui arrivait déjà, elle courut. Et Madara tomba en plein dans le panneau, et la suivit.

Laloo ouvrit les yeux. Un épais coulis de sang lui scindait le visage en deux, et elle se rendit compte que sa tête signait, quand elle sentit un liquide chaud couler dans son cou. Elle se leva avec beaucoup de mal pour écarter le meuble, mais ne pouvait que ramper, dans son état.

Awa savait que face à un type enragé comme lui elle ne tiendrait pas dix secondes. Mais... l'intention y était. Madara finit par la rattraper, et il la frappa si violement, qu'elle se cogna contre le mur, complètement sonnée. En guise de vengeance.. Elle fit une croche pied au jeune homme, qui allait tomber, en plein dans les escaliers, les plus longs de tous... Malheureusement, il ne manqua pas d'entraîner Awa dans sa chute.

Ils dévalèrent donc l'escalier entier... Jusqu'à la fin.

Madara avait atterri loin, et il était sérieusement amoché. Il ouvrit directement les yeux, et alors qu'il entendit quelqu'un arriver, il se leva, et s'en alla. Laissant Awa.

Cette dernière c'était étalée au pied des escaliers... Une épaisse flaque rouge s'agrandissait sous son crâne. Il l'os de son genou ressortait de sa jambe.

Laloo avait rampé, sanglante, tremblante, et transpirante, jusqu'en haut des escaliers. Et cette vision d'horreur en bas de ceux-ci, la fit hurler de terreur. Elle jura le prénom de Madara, suivit d'une insulte traduisant une haine sans pareil. Puis, elle s'écroula...


	13. Chapter 12

_**Chapitre 12.**_

Toute l'école parlait de l'accident. « L'accident ».

Il paraît que Laloo et Awa se sont battues !

Ah oui ?

Laloo aurait poussé Awa dans les escaliers... On l'a retrouvée à demi morte en bas, Laloo en haut, blessée elle aussi...

Encore elle... Pfff.

Les ambulances étaient parties depuis longtemps, mais ce matin, les policiers questionnaient tous les élèves. Deidara et Sasori avaient déboulés tôt dans la matinée, sans savoir ce qui s'était passé.. Deidara se rongeait les ongles.

Calme-toi Deidara...

Et si c'était Madara ?

Je ne l'exclut pas...

Sasori gardait plus son calme, mais, lui aussi, était fou d'inquiétude.

_Konoha, __Hôpital__._

Laloo était réveillée. Elle était de retour dans ce lieu qu'elle haïssait temps. Immobilisée, branchée à des tas de machines. Et elle était seule au monde. Tous ses horribles souvenirs la hantant constamment. Elle appelait, elle voulait qu'on lui fasse savoir qu'elle n'était pas seule, mais rien !

Finalement, une infirmière entra. Laloo l'agressa de suite de question. _Où est Awa ? Est-ce qu''elle va bien ? Je sors d'ici quand ? Que __s'est-__il passé ?_

L'infirmière ne dit mots, et se contenta d'examiner Laloo pour détecter une quelconque anomalie.

Laloo, irritée, gigotait. Finalement, l'infirmière se décida à parler.

C'est impressionnant comme vous avez si rapidement cicatrisé...

J'suis là depuis combien de temps ? Dit-elle, inquiète, et soudain soulagée d'être libérée d'une des machines.

12h.

Où est Awa ? Redemanda-t-elle.

Elles furent interrompues par le médecin, qui arriva.

Monsieur ?

J'ai besoin de vous... ça va plutôt mal.

L'infirmière se mit à blanchir, et laissa Laloo après lui avoir demandé de ne pas bouger d'ici.

Laloo sentit son cœur rater un battement. _Awa..._ pensait-elle.

Quelqu'un minutes plus tard, Laloo ne tenait plus. Au diable tout ce bordel. Elle s'arracha à la machine, qui se mit à sonner, et elle sauta de son lit de mort, comme elle l'appelait. Vêtue d'une simple robe blanche d'hôpital, elle avait un peu froid, et elle se sentait très faible et fatiguée. Mais il fallait qu'elle retrouve son amie. Elle courut, à la barbe des employés, qui la regardaient, effarés, et qui seulement après avoir compris, couraient tous prévenir quelqu'un.

Laloo trouva enfin sa chambre. Elle ne s'inquiéta pas de frapper, et entra. Il n'y avait personne dans la chambre... Juste le « bip » continuel d'une machine, un bruit qu'elle connaissait et qu'elle n'aimait pas du tout.

Awa ? Dit -elle en avançant.

Elle était effectivement là. Vêtu comme elle. Allongée sur son lit, branchée elle aussi à des tas de machine. Sa jambe était dans un sal état, mais tout semblait avoir été opéré correctement. Laloo s'avança, et tenta de la réveiller doucement. Mais elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. On entendait juste sa respiration régulière et forte dans son masque à oxygène. Laloo la regarda sans comprendre, puis, quelqu'un entra.

Laloo ne bougeait pas.

Le médecin, avertit de la « fuite » de sa patiente, ne parut pas surprit de sa présence ici. Il s'approcha. Laloo ne bougeait toujours pas.

Elle ne s'est pas réveillée depuis... Fit-il.

Quoi.. ? Mais elle est vivante ?

Oui. Mais on ignore pour combien de temps. En fait son réveil est aléatoire.

Il y eu un long silence religieux.

Vous voulez dire... Qu'elle est dans le coma...

C'est ça. Fit le médecin.

Laloo retînt des milliards de larmes.

Les médecins diagnostiquaient un « traumatisme crânien. » Pour Laloo, les médecins étaient des bons à rien. Ils servaient juste à diagnostiquer des trucs. Elle était de retour dans sa chambre. Et elle pleurait.

Quel désastre... Tout était de sa faute. Pensa-t-elle. Si elle était gentiment restée auprès de Madara. Laloo divaguait sans but. Elle remettait sans cesse la faute sur elle. Dès qu'elle sentait qu'elle était triste. Par sa faute, Awa allait peut être mourir...

Puis, elle se mit à durement insulter Madara. De tous les noms. Si seulement elle pouvait le tuer...

Puis la porte s'ouvrit. C'était Deidara. Au bord des larmes de joies, il courut vers Laloo. La jeune fille le serra si forte que ses bras craquèrent. Elle se mit à pleurer contre lui.

Deidara...

Je sais, je suis là... fit-il.

Sasori arriva derrière, essoufflé. Lorsqu'il vit Laloo saine et sauve, il fut soulagé.

... Ou est Awa ? Demanda-t-il.

Et il y eu un nouveau silence. Laloo regardait Sasori, sans pouvoir sortir un mot. Mais le roux n'eut besoin d'aucun mots pour comprendre... Il partit, d'un coup, dans la direction de l'accueil pour demander le numéro de chambre.

Je regrette, mais les visites ne sont pas autorisées monsieur, seulement la famille.

Mais elle n'a pas de famille pauvre conne ! Hurla-t-il.

Laloo se leva, et suivie par Deidara, alla calmer Sasori, et prit son courage à deux mains pour lui expliquer la situation. Sasori, comme frappé en plein cœur, se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil. Il avait le cœur brisé… Il allait peut-être perdre celle qu'il aime secrètement.

Le docteur arriva dans la chambre de Laloo, toujours le même, c'était l'heure de partir, enfin, elle ne supportait plus les hôpitaux !

Je vous apporte les décharges Mademoiselle Sekiryou. Il faut me signer ces papiers, vous êtes majeur ?

Oui, oui… Elle signa

Le médecin vérifia son état une dernière fois très rapidement.

Elle regardait Deidara, elle pourrait enfin sortir.. Par contre pour Awa il allait falloir attendre elle n'était toujours pas réveillée et elle s'inquiétait tout comme les autres, mais le plus inquiet restait Sasori, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, même le blond ne pouvait rien.

Paperasse faite, et doc partit, Laloo prit ses affaires et s'habilla. Enfin prête elle partit avec Deidara sans pouvoir voir Awa. Les médecins étaient dans sa chambre.

Le trajet ce fit dans le silence. Enfin arrivé à Ame Deidara et Laloo restèrent un peu à l'extérieur, mais il allait falloir rentrer.

On rentre ? Hm.

Deidara… Je pense que je vais passer le reste des vacances chez moi…

Mais pourquoi, fit le blond.

Ce qui s'est passé, c'est à cause de Madara. J'ai tellement peur… peur de lui…dit-elle la gorge nouée.

Le cœur de Deidara rata un battement, il s'en était encore prit à elle. Il ne le supportait vraiment pas, et le pire c'est qu'il ne pouvait rien contre Madara, la dernière fois c'était un coup de chance. Elle baissa la tête, elle s'entait que ça ne servirait à rien de lui expliquer pour le moment à part le rendre triste, il se sentirait coupable...

Mais tu peux venir chez-moi si tu veux…sourit-elle

Il lui rendit, en acceptant sa proposition avec plaisir. Ils repassèrent donc au lycée pour que Deidara prenne quelques affaires, et ils repartirent. Deidara allait enfin voir ou Laloo habitait. Dans quel univers. Il imaginait sa maison d'un style traditionnel japonais. Sa chambre devait être dans les tons noirs, ou gris, et très personnels. Ils arrivèrent.

Tu n'habites vraiment pas loin du lycée ! S'exclama-t-il

Oui, regarde. Elle lui montra le lycée du doigt.

Ils entrèrent, et la maison était comme Deidara l'imaginais. Laloo se déchaussa, le blond fit de même en scrutant la maison.

Papa ? Je rentre pour les derniers jours avant la reprise des cours.

Le « papa » en question arriva. Il était d'une minceur extrême, les cheveux roux, rouges, il avait l'air très fatigué, avec des yeux creusés mauves. Laloo alla dans ses bras. Il regarda Deidara d'un air assez dur.

Bonjour. Fit Deidara légèrement stressé.

Qui-est-ce ? Fit le roux en analysant le jeune homme en face de lui.

C'est Deidara, mon… copain. Il va rester une nuit.

Tu n'es donc plus avec cet Uchiha ? Le roux radoucit son regard.

Non…Tu ne vas pas le regretter quand même ?

Non. Et tant que tu es heureuse et qu'il ne te fait pas de mal, comme ce bon à rien ! Il vu le plâtre au bras de Laloo. C'est lui ?

Laloo baissa la tête. Elle n'allait pas lui raconter d'où elle venait, le lycée n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir fait de toute façon, et puis elle n'avait mentionné aucune information personnel sur les formulaires.

Il y eu un blanc et Deidara se présenta. Le père de Laloo aussi. Il s'appelait Nagato, puis celui-ci s'en retourna dans le salon tandis Laloo monta avec Deidara.

_5 jours plus tard._

La pièce l'éblouissait d'une telle violence, qu'à son réveil, Awa se croyait dans un autre monde. Au moment où ses yeux rouges s'ouvrirent lentement, chaque forme était d'un blanc agressif et flou, et de ses yeux agressés coulait quelques larmes...

Le tintement réguliers de la machine, relevant ses battements de cœur, lui firent immédiatement comprendre où elle se trouvait. Voilà 5 jours qu'Awa était là. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps. On était quel jour ? Etait-ce le matin ? Dans quelle ville est-elle ?

Awa se redressa. Elle avait la tête qui tournait. Elle avait des seringues partout dans ses bras, elle en était presque dégoûtée.

Un médecin déboula dans la chambre, complètement ahurit.

– Mon dieu ! Vous vous êtes réveillée Mlle Aozora ! C'est un miracle !

Quatre ou cinq infirmières arrivèrent derrière leur patron, les yeux ronds.

Awa n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre que les six professionnels étaient déjà en train de lui faire un série d'examen.

– Comment vous sentez vous ? Fit le médecin.

– Heu...

– Vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Fit une autre sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

– Ne bougez pas, s'il vous plaît. Fit une troisième en lui injectant un produit bizarre.

Awa ne sentait pas très bien, elle ne savait pas du tout pourquoi elle se réveillait seulement maintenant.

Pendant exactement 2heures, elle ne pouvait pas poser de question, parce qu'elle subissait un véritable interrogatoire, et elle n'a pu répondre qu'au quart des questions. Finalement, elle finit par arriver à souffler. Mais alors qu'elle commença à aborder la question avec le mot « sortir » le médecin la fusilla du regard.

– C'est hors de question, vous vous réveillez d'un coma ! Vous étiez à deux doigts de mourir. Vous n'êtes pas en état.

Awa grogna. Elle voyait le bandeau du médecin.

Putain, Konoha. Pourquoi ? Elle avait horreur de ce village !

Comme la jeune fille faisait sa tête de mule, il lui était néanmoins autorisé d'au moins sortir de sa chambre, même si elle était constamment surveillée par les toutous du médecin.

Chaque miroir devant lesquels elle passait lui montrait son reflet, un reflet... de malade. On aurait dit une morte. Ok, sa peau était déjà celle d'une morte à l'origine, mais ses traits de visage étaient loin d'être aussi vif, ses yeux rouges, d'habitudes grands ouverts, étaient à demi fermés par la fatigue, sans parler des grande cernes sous ses yeux. Ses cheveux longs étaient eux aussi dans un sal état. Leurs noirceur avait pris un coup. Ils étaient ternes, sans vie.

La jeune fille alla au balcon, dehors, pour prendre l'air.

– Ne vous éloignez pas trop. Fit l'infirmière.

Awa ne répondit pas, et regarda dehors.

Et si elle ne passait pas son troisième trimestre par la faute de ce taré de Madara ? Et Laloo ? Ou était-elle ?

Awa s'inquiétait. Elle s'est souvenue avoir dévalé des escaliers à forte allure, et puis plus rien. Pas de nouvelles de son amie depuis son réveil.

Le docteur lui disait qu'elle ne pourrait pas sortir avant un mois... Mais c'était hors de question pour Awa, il restait deux jours avant la fin des vacances.. Elle devait se consacrer à ses études, elle était vivante bordel !

Elle retourna dans sa chambre, dépitée. Pendant son trajet dans les longs couloirs morbides de l'hôpital, elle se retournait, souvent, pour regarder l'infirmière qui la suivait. Elle lui lançait quelques regards agacés. Une fois devant sa chambre, elle arrêta l'infirmière.

– Restez là si vous voulez, mais vous n'allez pas me suivre jusqu'à a chambre.

Vexée, l'infirmière ne dit rien, mais n'en pensa pas moins.

Awa entra.

Elle alla récupérer son téléphone, dans ses vêtements, entassés en vrac dans un coin de la pièce. Elle grogna de nouveau. Elle avait horreur qu'on traite mal ses affaires, encore plus ses vêtements. Elle fouilla, et tira son portable de la poche de son short. Aucun sms. C'était évident, quelqu'un dans le coma n'ira pas répondre à ses sms, mais quand même.

Awa soupira. Elle se sentait très seule, tout d'un coup.

Re_ntrée, Gakuen Geijutsu._

C'était la fin des vacances. Personne n'était réveillé. Tous avaient passé leurs soirées à faire, et ils ressemblaient à des zombies.

Laloo rejoignit Deidara, dans le hall, encore craintive de trouver Madara. Il la recueillit dans ses bras en l'embrassant. Sasori était là, lui aussi.

Tu as pu aller voir Awa... ? Demanda Laloo à Sasori. Comment va-t-elle ?

Je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y retourner, la dernière fois que j'y suis allé, c'était... Il y a trois jours. Elle n'était pas encore réveillée... Fit-il, extrêmement triste.

Laloo aimerait le rassurer, en lui disant qu'elle se réveillera, mais, elle ne le savait pas... Rien n'était sûr. A côté de cette inquiétude grandissante, les élèves continué de supputer sur Laloo et sa potentielle bagarre avec Awa. Bientôt on aller la traiter de meurtrière, pensait-elle avec amertume.

_ Hôpital, Konoha._

Awa regardait l'heure. Elle se disait que, elle arriverait surement en retard, mais... Elle serait en cours dès aujourd'hui, coute que coute. Elle s'habilla, sans prévenir personne, et sortit.

Mlle Aozora ! Où allez-vous ? Hurla l'infirmière.

Je me casse. Fit Awa.

Je suis désolée mais...Vous...

Awa courait presque. Elle n'allait pas se laisser faire. Et ce qu'elle craignait, c'était ces piqures qui pouvaient vous endormir en quelques secondes... Elle franchit la grande porte, poursuivie par les médecins qui hurlaient de cette aberration.

Elle sortit en courant, le plus loin possible. On allait surement appeler la police, les services sociaux ou je ne sais quoi, mais elle courut. Elle allait vite trouver un transport pour se rendre à Ame, au moins dans les deux heures à venir.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Chapitre 13**_

_Gakuen Geijutsu, hall principal._

Laloo déambulait au milieu des moqueries, et des rires. Deidara avait beau lui serrer tendrement la main, elle était à chaque secondes aux bords des larmes... Ce qui excitait plus de rire.

Sale meurtrière...

Ouaip, traînée aussi ! Disaient les élèves à chaque mètre carré que Laloo franchissait.

Elle commença à ne plus retenir quelques larmes. Elle baissait la tête, et sanglota, tout en accélérant le pas. Deidara se mit à bousculer les autres, s'arrêta, et releva le visage de sa bien-aimée.

Ne fais pas attention à eux Laloo ! L'état d'Awa n'est en rien ta faute !

Mais ils ne me croiraient jamais...

Peu importe, ce qui compte c'est ce que toi tu penses de tout ceci. Awa s'en sortira j'en suis sûr.

Laloo ne répondit pas. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, c'était partir, et ne jamais revenir. Sasori sombrait d'un noir brouillard depuis qu'Awa n'était plus là, et Laloo s'en voulait, même si ce n'était pas sa faute.

Quant à Madara, aucune traces de lui non plus. Mais Laloo savait qu'il reviendra au moment le plus critique...

Un peu plus tard, environ vers 13h, Laloo se disait qu'il fallait peut être allé se remplir l'estomac. Elle avait attendu que la cafétéria se vide avant d'y entrer. Deidara et Sasori la suivirent.

Le roux faisait tournoyer une petite fleur rose entre ses doigts, elle était presque fanée, et déchirée.

Tu as essayé d'appeler l'hôpital.. Danna ? Fit Deidara.

Si, en tout 10 fois dans la journée, mais personne ne répond.

A ces mots, Sasori broya la fleur dans son poing. Il imaginait le pire, et il retenait ses larmes. Laloo était exactement dans le même état, puisque derrière elle un groupe de dernière année lui lançait des piques acerbes.

Deidara ne savait plus quoi faire.

En fin d'après-midi, aucun des trois n'avait cours, chaque jeudi. Alors ils s'octroyèrent une petite pause dans le hall, qui était certes bondés de monde, mais ils étaient trop préssés pour embêter Laloo. Sauf quelque uns.. Qui persévéraient.

Hé ! Ça va comme tu veux Laloo ? Y paraît qu'Awa est foutue. Tu devrais être contente !

C'est à ce moment que Laloo ne put se retenir d'avantage. Elle se leva comme sur ressort et regarda son interlocuteur :

FERME LA CONNARD !

Ce cri, qui résonnait dans le hall, stoppa tout le monde. Ils fixèrent Laloo avec des yeux ronds, même Deidara et Sasori. Hors d'elle, la jeune fille balaya quelques larmes de sa joue, et sentit des milliers d'yeux posés sur elle. Elle crut que son cœur allait exploser.

Après 10 longues secondes.. On entendit, dans le silence complet, la grande porte s'ouvrir. Awa se tenait là, et fixait elle aussi, tour à tour les gens.

Elle avait l'air anxieuse, voir furieuse. Elle entra, ses pas résonnant à travers les murs, tandis que les élèves se reculaient de peur qu'elle ne les bouscule. Elle s'arrêta devant Laloo et la pris contre elle. Les élèves commencèrent à échanger des chuchotements entre eux, puis le brouhaha habituel recommença. Mais maintenant, Laloo était tranquille... Pour le moment, pensa-t-elle.

Le groupe, pour être tranquille et à l'abri des regards indiscrets, allèrent aux jardins. Awa serra son ami Sasori dans ses bras, en le rassurant sur le fait qu'elle allait bien.

Laloo soupirait également de soulagement, au bras de Deidara.

Leurs retrouvailles furent chaleureuses, puis la nuit commençait à tomber, et il fallait regagner les dortoirs.. Laloo et Awa partirent de leurs côtés après un au revoir, tandis que les garçons partirent du leurs.

Quand Awa franchis le seuil d'entrée, il n'y avait plus de traces de sang, mais il y avait encore une tâche foncées qui imprégnait le sol, c'était ici qu'elle avait perdu connaissance. Et après cela, aucune traces de Madara. Laloo, derrière elle, mit une main sur son épaule.

Je suis désolée, Awa.. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça.

Ne le sois pas, répondit-elle. La seule chose qui m'importait, c'était ton bien.

Puis la brune monta silencieusement les escaliers, sans se retourner. Laloo la regarda partir. Seule dans le couloir sombre, elle ne se sentait plus rassurée, elle se pressa pour elle aussi gagner son dortoir.

_ 3h du matin, Dortoir des filles._

Awa n'arrivait pas à dormir. Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé, pourtant. Elle s'asseya sur son lit, les yeux grand ouvert, et frissonna.

Elle regarda encore une fois l'horloge, puis, en soupirant, tourna la tête vers Konan, qui dormait à poing fermé. Elle sourit. C'est vrai, Konan n'était pas méchante.. Elle était même plutôt intelligente. Elles ne s'aimaient pas, c'est tout.

La jeune fille se leva de son lit et alla allumer une petite lampe près de son lit. Elle enfila une petite veste en laine, et alla écrire dans un petit carnet, qu'elle emportait partout avec elle.

Elle était inquiète pour Laloo, après tout, Madara pouvait lui infliger n'importe quoi...Awa soupira. Demain, elle avait sa représentation d'art dramatique... Il fallait vraiment qu'elle dorme. Après avoir gribouillé quelque mystérieuses phrases, elle ferma le carnet, et retourna sous ses couvertures.

_Le lendemain._

Tous les étudiants couraient partout, à cause des derniers examens. Ils jouaient leur passage au niveau supérieur, et personne ne rigolait, tout le monde était stressé.

Une fois descendus dans le hall, Deidara et Laloo s'embrassèrent, et partaient de leurs côtés, pour passer leurs épreuves.

Sasori trouva Awa, comme d'habitude, aux jardins. Elle lui sourit, et lui la serra contre lui.

Tu m'as manqué... Fit-il.

Toi aussi.. Mais, tu te répètes, tu me l'as dit hier.

Je ne te le dirais jamais assez tu sais..

Awa souri encore une fois.

J'ai mon épreuve d'art appliqué dans moins de 10 minutes... Pardonne-moi, il faut que j'y aille. Fit Sasori, en baissant la tête.

Awa lui caressa tendrement la joue;

Alors Bon courage, et à plus tard, Sasori.

Awa disparu dans le hall, et Sasori rejoignit les escaliers, un peu stressé, mais confiant.

De son côté, Laloo passait son examen, côté vêtements. Elle devait présenter ses créations à un jury qualifié, et Laloo, dans sa grande timidité, bégayait souvent. L'un des membres du jury la fixait à un point très dérangeant, et Laloo ne put se retenir de virer rouge pivoine, du coup, tremblait presque. Mais elle ne se laissait pas abattre et termina son oral sans aucune casse, qui a duré 15 minutes.

Quant à Deidara, il passait le plus chiant comme on dit, en premier : la philosophie. Son sujet était : L'être humain a-t-il besoin d'être gouverné.

Devant cette phrase, Deidara se demandait ce qu'il fichait en philo. Il commença sa dissertation, en inscrivant le plan qui lui passait par la tête, _de toute façon, je ne l'aurais pas_, pensa-t-il.

Awa entra dans une grande pièce, ou de nombreux costumes étaient entreposés, certain colorés, et d'autre à paillettes. Elle avait 10 minutes pour se préparer, et revoir ses textes. Elle entendait une dizaine de jury parler entre eux dans la salle, derrière les rideaux. Elle était quelque peu angoissée, mais pas de quoi avoir peur, elle connaissait son texte sur le bout des doigts. Elle devait interpréter Antigone, seule sur scène, avec pour seul texte une tirade. Elle alla s'installer sur sa chaise pour se coiffer, et se maquiller, et alla chercher son costume. Bientôt, les jury l'appelèrent par son Nom de Famille. C'était à elle de jouer.

Sasori en était à sa 8e minute devant son jury d'art appliqué. Il devait présenter trois de ses œuvres sculptée, et en créer une devant eux enfin. Pas un seul des jurys n'avait pas la bouche grande ouverte devant son talent. Sasori ne put cacher sa fierté, et cela lui redonna un peu de confiance; Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle, il eut le sentiment que cette épreuve sera la mieux réussie.

_12H Cafétéria._

Laloo et Sasori se rejoignirent pour le déjeuner, puis, Deidara arriva, environ 20 minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils avaient quasiment finit de manger.

ça s'est bien passé ? Fit Laloo.

Hm... Bof. Répondit le blond.

Sasori lui, avait un sourire Banane.

On dirait que pour toi, oui, Danna..

Hai.

Ils attendirent Awa, mais à 13h, toujours pas de trace d'elle. Ils se levèrent et allèrent prendre une petite pose en ville dans un bar, puis dans un grand parc fleurie, ou Laloo allait souvent avec son père et sa mère plus jeune.

Sasori lui était aux anges, la nature, il trouvait ça tellement beau, il pourrait passer sa vie à rien faire et regarder les beautés du monde. Deidara lui était adossé à un grand arbre, avec la tête de Laloo sur ses jambes, il caressait ses cheveux en la regardant, il sentait que Laloo était stressée et rien qu'à imaginer les épreuves du lendemain, et surtout le concert ! Après un long moment Laloo c'était endormie, ainsi que Deidara, le roux les réveilla, il fallait rentrer, et il fallait surtout qu'il aille réviser, peut-être qu'il croiserait Awa. Rentré, chacun partit dans sa chambre, le couple s'embrassa, et se quitta, se souhaitant une bonne nuit. Sasori espérait voir Awa, cela le frustrait, il ne la trouva pas et finit par rejoindre son dortoir avec son ami.

Le lendemain c'est littérature, art appliqué et histoire des arts pour tout le monde. Ils se rejoignirent dans le hall principal. Awa était là, le roux lui lança un énorme sourire, qu'elle lui rendit, en le serrant contre lui.

La première à passer était Awa, qui présentera un recueil de poésie, le jury avait l'air aimable pour une fois, enfin... Ça c'est ce qu'Awa pensait, elle commença.

Sasori, lui, passait l'art appliqué, pour le moment tout allait pour le mieux, il finissait par ne plus stresser, il était sûr des matières où il était à l'aise, il était sûr de lui, et c'était un point positif pour le jury qui lui par contre, n'avait pas l'air très frais.

Deidara était en salle d'histoire des Arts. Heureusement pour lui, le sujet l'inspirait, plus que la philo. Il se mit à écrire, confiant. Il avait 2 heures.

_30 minutes plus tard._

Quand Awa sortit, elle souffla un coup. Laloo attendant son tour, assise sur une chaise. Lorsqu'elle vit Awa, elle se leva, une boule à l'estomac.

..Alors.. ?

C'est un jury sympathique, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Bonne chance surtout

Merci...

Laloo entra à son tour, en tremblant. Le jury l'attendait. Elle reprit tout le calme qu'elle pouvait, et posa son œuvre sur la table. Un conte pour enfant inventé de toute pièce.

Dans l'école, les élèves continuaient à courir partout. La matinée se termina, tout le monde décompressait des épreuves matinales. A la cafétéria, Sasori racontait ses exploits en Histoire des arts et en Arts appliqués, mais bizarrement, se tut, au sujet de la littérature. Laloo ne disait rien, selon elle seul l'épreuve écrite lui avait été bénéfique, quand à Deidara, il était assez content de lui.

Awa arriva à son tour rejoindre ses mais, son plateau à la main. Elle s'assit à côté de Sasori, calmement. Elle boudait, elle était certaine d'avoir raté son épreuve d'histoire, et ça ne la surprend pas, elle n'aime pas cette matière et ne l'a pas travaillée de l'année.

La pose fut courte, car d'autre épreuves les attendant : Deidara et Sasori coururent en direction de l'amphithéâtre, ils étaient évalués en Arts Dramatiques. Awa passait la sculpture, et Laloo la philosophie.

Danna ! Où il est mon chapeau.. ! HM

J'en sais rien moi, c'est ton costume à toi de savoir

Ils se préparaient, avant de monter sur scène. Ils devaient jouer une œuvre burlesque. Sasori était confiant, Deidara était presque surexcité.

C'est alors que leur tour vint.

Laloo mordillait son stylo devant son sujet de philosophie : La pensée Humaine. Elle soupira.

_Gakuen __Geijutsu__, 18h._

C'était fini. Plus d'épreuves. Tout le monde avait donné ce qu'il pouvait... Mais pour nos 4 amis, il restait le clou du spectacle, le concert. Il se déroulera à 21h dans la grande salle du bâtiment 7, où un bal s'en suivra pour clore l'année.

Laloo était stressée comme tout. Elle était déjà prête, habillée d'un haut en résille, d'un short relié par sangle à des bas en dentelle larges, de chaines et elle avait des chaussures compensées, style creepers aux pieds, elle avait mitaines sanglées elles aussi, et les cheveux attaché en queue de cheval, avec deux mèches détachées qui venait de chaque côté de son fin visage pâle. Deidara, prêt, lui aussi, la rassurait comme il pouvait. Il portait un t-shirt noir simple, un jean large et déchiré avec quelques chaines, des baskets, ses cheveux étaient lissés, ses yeux maquillés. Les gens dans la salle faisaient tellement de bruit qu'ils effrayaient Laloo, qui tremblait, le micro en main.

-Je devrais peut-être y aller avec un masque..

-Hm ! Ne dit pas de bêtises !

De son côté, Awa accordait sa basse, en tailleur sur le sol, l'air posé et calme, elle avait une large salopette, et un top, ses cheveux était remontés et tenus par une barrette. Hidan montait sa batterie en râlant, oui, tout le monde allait lui sauter dessus après le concert étant donné son talent hors-norme, ça allait être insupportable, pauvre de lui, un vrai tombeur…

-Même les hommes te mangeront dans la main, raillait Sasori en soupirant comme à son habitude.

-JE SUIS UN HETERO ! Pas comme lui ! fit-il en désignant Deidara.

-Tu sais ce qu'il dit le gay, répondit Laloo, prête à défendre son Deidara.

-La ferme, termina Awa.

Le silence repris, même la salle était devenu silencieuse, c'était le moment de faire le spectacle. Tout le monde était près, habillé, accordés. Il était 20h55.

Le concert commença tout le monde se plaça, éblouit, ils commencèrent sur « don't say lazy », Laloo avait complétement oublié la foule avec les conneries d'Hidan et la lumière qui lui faisait une vue sombre sur le publique, et chanta comme aux répétitions, à l'aise. S'enchaine ensuite, teddibea de Rin Kagamine, Awa se donnait vraiment à fond la partie de basse était importante sur cette chanson. Ils enchainèrent avec God knows, l'ambiance était bonne, malgré un public retissant aux débuts, ils finirent par remporter un franc succès, le concert se continua sur My curse de killswitch engage, protège-moi de Placebo, no place for us et je veux qu'on baise sur ma tombe de Saez, et Alice in black de Miku Hatsune.

Acclamés, sifflés, le groupe saluait, riait, transpirait, pleurait de joie. Les groupies adepte de Deidara hurlaient son nom avec des cris strident, et on balançait des petits mots portant des numéros de téléphone sur Awa, qui était trop occupées à débrancher sa belle basse. Laloo rougissait à la vue des garçons qui la sifflaient, mais Deidara calmait vite leurs ardeurs alors qu'il la prit par la main pour l'emmener dans les coulisses, pour l'embrasser avec passion.

Le bal commença. La musique retentit et les gens commencèrent à rire, et à danser.

Awa descendit de l'estrade en sautant avec habilité, devant Sasori.

Elle lui gratifia d'un sourire, tout en l'interrogeant du regard.

Dans la salle, il y avait de l'alcool à flots. Laloo, en sortant, du éviter les élèves déjà imbibés d'alcool pour se frayer un passage. Elle regardait partout, toujours pas de traces de Madara. Deidara la prit par la taille, et embrassa son cou.

Laloo se tourna vers lui, lui prit la main pour danser et l'attira sur la piste.

Après avoir discuté avec sa mystérieuse amie, Sasori, en allant chercher un verre, la perdit de vue. Encore. Il finissait par se demander si elle ne resterait jamais qu'un fantasme... Pour lui. Mais il la cherchait.

Elle était dans les jardins, en pleine nuit, elle s'apprêtait en fait à partir.

Awa... ? Tu pars.. ? Demanda-t-il, une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

Oui. Je ne tiens pas à rester, j'ai des choses à faire, pardonne moi.

Il s'approcha. Non, il ne lui en voulait pas...

Awa le regardait. Elle le savait, elle savait qu'il l'aimait éperdument. C'est arrivé tellement de fois... Elle pensa à Pain, puis ferma les yeux.

Sasori..

Elle baissa la tête. Il leva son visage, intrigué.

Tu ne devrais pas...

Je ne devrais pas quoi...

Tu fais fausse route avec moi.

..Quoi ?

Elle soupira, et se retint de pleurer.

Je ne veux pas te perdre... Tu comprends... je ne veux pas que ça finisse ainsi.

Mais... Explique-toi !

Tu ne peux pas m'avoir. Pas de cette façon..

Il se tut, comme figé. Son cœur tombait en mille morceaux à chacun de ses mots, prononcé par sa voix de velours...Il restait calme, mais au fond, son âme hurlait de désespoir.

Awa s'approcha, et chuchotait presque.

Il vaut mieux que tu n'en sache pas plus sur moi...

Et elle embrassa le coin de ses lèvres, pendant quelque longue seconde. Après cela, elle disparut dans l'obscurité.

Laloo dormait sur l'épaule du beau blond. Les élèves s'en allaient, un à un, les jambes fatiguées. Il ne restait plus qu'eux, sur la piste... Comme si ils étaient seuls au monde. Heureux. Et en fait, tout le monde les regardait. Tout le monde les enviait.

La fin de l'année à sonné. Peu à peu, l'école se vide de tout signe de vie..


End file.
